


Письма В Никуда.

by victor_reno



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Future, M/M, Parallel Universes, Spaceships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: мой закрытый космоствое открытое небомои письма тебев никуда
Relationships: Arne Friedrich/Per Mertesacker, Michael Ballack/Torsten Frings, René Adler/Clemens Fritz, Stefan Kiessling/Sami Hyypia





	Письма В Никуда.

\- Долбаные кролики, Клеменс, нахрена мы вообще их держим?  
Торстен поднял ногу, подождал, пока грызун прошмыгнет мимо, вздохнул, всплеснул руками. Этот долбонавт наверняка опять в саду, пялится на свои розы, тоже мне нашелся, маленький принц. Осталось только баобабы посадить и лису завести. Впрочем, рыжий на их корабле уже есть.  
\- Пер! – Торстен махнул рукой. – Слезай оттуда!  
Тот спустился медленно, держась за поручни- всегда боится навернуться с лестницы, впрочем, для него это будет фатально – подошел ближе, увидел дыру в клетке, почесал нос.  
\- Выбрались…  
\- Я вижу! – Торстен покачал головой. – Собери их всех, ладно? Ты Клеменса видел?  
\- Неа… - Пер вздохнул, поймал одного кролика, сунул за пазуху.  
\- Укусит… - предупредил Торстен.  
\- Не, не укусит… - добродушно улыбнулся великан. – Ладно,я соберу их… Тебя Клаудио не находил? Он звал тебя…  
\- После… Клеменса найду…  
Торстен пробрался через ограждение, перешел на мостик, пробежался по нему, протиснулся между нагромождениями ящиков и мешков с органическими удобрениями, пять раз обругал Клаудио и Марко за их лень, спустился на нижний уровень и толкнул дверь.  
Здесь всегда чуть прохладно и пахнет так сладко, что с непривычки кружится голова. Глициния цветет, отовсюду свисают разноцветные плети её соцветий, словно с крыши льется сиреневый водопад…  
\- Здрасьте, капитан Фрингс…  
Малявка Марко катит тележку с опрыскивателем, на лавке под лианами сидят двое – наверняка гости с Байера, пришли бороться со стрессом. Оторвать бы голову их Фридриху за то что прописывает сидение в саду этим бездельникам.  
Клеменс естественно сидит под своими кустами, копошится в земле.  
\- Спрятался? – усмехнулся Торстен, тот поднял голову, вынул наушники из ушей и улыбнулся так, что все раздражение капитана Вердера как рукой сняло. Вот кем нужно лечить стресс – подумалось ему. Клеменсом и его улыбкой.  
\- Прости, я заработался… - он поднялся, отряхнул форму, посмотрел на свои ладони в мозолях, хмыкнул.  
\- Ты обед проспал.  
\- Да ладно, неважно… - отмахнулся Клеменс, посмотрел на экраны, подправил свет. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Нам нужно было поговорить, но я уже забыл, о чем… – соврал Торстен. – Мы подходим к орбите.  
\- Ну, и? Скажи об этом Клаудио…  
\- Там Байер. – тихо заметил Фрингс. Клеменс замер, обернулся медленно.  
\- Да ладно?  
\- Ага. У тебя ничего не болит?  
\- Нет… - тот залился краской до ушей. – А у тебя?  
\- Болит. Душа. За тебя. – Торстен дернул его за ворот куртки. – Так же нельзя. Ты трус, ты это знаешь?  
\- Знаю… Я обещаю тебе, я попробую… - Клеменс засуетился, опрокинул мешок с удобрениями, Торстен только вздохнул, запустил пальцы в свою шевелюру, потянулся.  
\- Мне нужно будет сходить на Байер. А их ребята наверняка будут торчать здесь, следи за ними… Кстати, кролики сбежали…  
\- Вот черт… - всплеснул руками Клеменс. – И как?  
\- Вроде бы Пер их всех собрал. Ладно, я и так задержался, пока тебя искал. Ради Бога, не спи в саду, ты простынешь…  
\- Тогда у меня будет повод отправиться на Байер… - рассмеялся Фритц.  
\- Тогда у меня будет повод отдубасить тебя за дурость… - отрезал Торстен, погрозил ему пальцем и отправился в лифт.  
Клеменс еще раз посмотрел на цветущие розовые кусты, подмигнул своему отражению в экране и принялся переодеваться.

\- Опаздываем… - Клаудио крутанулся в кресле с риском свалиться из него. – Ты где был? Я искал тебя по всему кораблю…  
\- Мылся. – коротко ответил Торстен, запрыгнул на свое место, развернул диаграммы, начал отсчет. – Сколько минут до стыковки?  
\- Пятнадцать… Надеюсь, будет не как в прошлый раз…  
На удивление обоих, пилота и капитана, стыковка прошла гладко и быстро, шлюзы открылись, выпуская пар, стальные перегородки соединились так, что не разорвешь.  
Незнакомый голос поблагодарил за стыковку, сообщил все необходимые данные, отчитался ровно по Уставу.  
\- У них поменялось руководство… - объяснил Торстен, спрыгивая с помоста. – Это просто тебя долго не было…  
\- Твоя правда… Как и тебя! - рассмеялся Клаудио. – А ты скучал, а? Ты так и не сказал мне, что скучал!  
\- Неа… - улыбнулся Торстен. – Я не скучал! Времени не было!  
\- Что ты там такого делал, что у тебя не было времени? – голос Клаудио, его смех в наушниках. Капитан Вердера лихо перемахнул через ограждение, спустился вниз по перилам, игнорируя гневный оклик одного из служащих. И только добежав до стыковочного отсека, он остановился, поправил форму, выдохнул, выравнивая дыхание, на секунду взглянул на свое отражение в плексигласовой стене.  
Двери разъехались вверх и вниз, первым из облака пара появился капитан Байера, ставший на несколько лет старше по документам и внешне. Чуть больше морщинок, чуть больше седины, а может, волосы выгорели добела под ярким солнечным светом, пробивающимся даже через плотные экраны кораблей. Но держится ровно и прямо, улыбается едва заметно, прикладывая ладонь к виску.  
\- Добро пожаловать, капитан Хюипя. – говорит Торстен.  
\- Спасибо. – благодарит коротко, не расшаркивается, как некоторые, ничего лишнего, все по Уставу. – Если вы позволите, я сразу удалюсь обсуждать с вашим руководством некоторые детали.  
\- Конечно. – точно такой же короткий кивок в ответ. – Лейтенант Арнаутович вам поможет найти дорогу.  
Торстену не терпится. Где же он? Что так медлит?  
\- Привет.  
Появился неожиданно, словно из тумана выросла скала, высокая, придется голову задрать, чтобы встретиться взглядами.  
\- Привет, Михи. – Торстен сглотнул комок в горле. – Не виделись год.  
\- Да уж, много воды утекло. – он отвел Торстена в сторону, чтобы не мешаться толпе бездельников с Байера, желающий посидеть в садах и сбросить напряжение от долгого полета. – Хорошо, что я смог тебя увидеть.  
\- Не совсем хорошо. Ты же с госпиталя.  
\- Иначе я бы не смог отлучиться со службы.  
\- Как твоя рука?  
\- Зажила полностью. – Михаэль словно в подтверждение чуть задрал рукав, показав запястье и следы от ожогов чуть выше. – Всё в норме. А у тебя как?  
\- Всё точно так же. Всё в порядке… - Торстен вдруг понял, что краснеет, когда Михаэль повел его чуть дальше, в одну из ниш между перегородок. – Куда мы?  
\- Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. – Михаэль наклонился к нему, втянул носом воздух. – Ты пахнешь землей и травой.  
\- Я работаю на корабле-оранжерее… - чуть не рассмеялся Торстен. – А ты пахнешь госпиталем. Ты голоден?  
\- Да, но не очень.  
Закрыл собой весь обзор, прижал к стене в нише, почти затолкал в неё, взял крепко за плечи и, наклонив голову снова, поцеловал. Крепко, жадно, в губы, не обращая внимания на тихий протест.  
\- Чёрт тебя дери, Торстен… - прошептал ему в губы. – Да приоткрой же рот, а то я словно тебя изнасиловать пытаюсь…  
Поддался, послушался, заставил себя расслабиться, напоминая, что это же он, ему писал все эти долгие ночи, всеми этими бесконечными днями грезил о нем, думал, как обнимет, представлял, как поцелует. Вот оно, происходит по-настоящему.  
\- Ох… - только и смог сказать, когда Михаэль выпустил его из объятий.  
Не зная, куда деть глаза, заметался на месте, беспомощно торопливо убирая одну и ту же прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Торстен, хватит. – терпеливо начал Михаэль. – Прекрати, никто не видел, а даже если увидел, то ты сейчас не на капитанском мостике.  
\- У меня сегодня… - Торстен посмотрел на свои часы. – Через пять минут у меня отгул.  
\- Замечательно… - Михаэль приобнял его, рассмеялся. – Идём, покажешь мне…  
\- Только не сад! – запротестовал Фрингс.  
\- Нет… - тот усмехнулся и от его голоса у Торстена поползли мурашки по пояснице. – Свою каюту.

Клеменс осторожно, словно боясь, что его заметят, заглянул в отсек, служивший всем на Вердере чем-то вроде кафетерия. Здесь можно было отдохнуть, поесть в спокойной обстановке, не торопясь и не толкаясь. Маленькие столики на троих, удобные стулья, мягкое освещение и всюду зеленые растения, которых так не хватает в полете.  
Впрочем, в почти полностью стеклянном отсеке сложно было остаться незамеченным…  
Они сидят у входа, очень удобно, кадки с цветами скрывают их от остальных. Если сесть неподалеку, можно изредка поглядывать в их сторону.  
\- Привет… - прошептал Клеменс, садясь за свой столик. – А ты ничуть не изменился, разве что еще красивее стал.  
Они всегда ходят вместе. Лучшие друзья или что-то в этом роде. У этого, худющего, печальные глаза, морщинка меж бровей и плотно сжатые губы, он редко улыбается. Они говорят, но так тихо, что Его голоса не слышно. Клеменс закрыл глаза на мгновение. Смех. Кто из них смеется? Какой-то возглас – они увидели общего знакомого, зовут к себе. Худющий обернулся, поймал взгляд Клеменса, дернул бровью, мол, что-то нужно? Мотнув головой, отвернулся.  
Клеменс подхватил свой поднос, отнес его, задержался в водоблоке, умылся. Холодная вода кое-как привела мысли в порядок, он вытер лицо, обернулся, чтобы толкнуть дверь и наткнулся на Его друга. Он в самом деле худющий, вблизи это особенно видно, высокие скулы, тонкие брови вразлет, и глаза того самого оттенка, который бывает в симуляции весеннего дня. В их теплицах крыша всегда подсвечена этим цветом, чтобы создавать иллюзию неба… Есть еще и ночь, но ее редко включают…  
\- Привет… - он кивает, словно птица клюет своим длинным носом-клювом. – Ты ведь здешний?  
\- Ну… да… - Клеменс показывает на нашивку на своей куртке.  
\- Точно, здешний… - смеется он, чешет затылок. – Слушай… Говорят у вас тут есть сад… Ты бы мне не показал где он? Мне хотелось бы…  
\- Знаю… Идём… - Клеменс зажмурился, выходя. Наверняка, Он ждет своего друга, ждет, чтобы отправиться в сад вместе с ним, тогда можно будет перекинуться парой слов по дороге и выполнить обещание, данное Торстену.  
Но, к сожалению, Его там уже не было…  
Клеменс вздохнул и показал на лифт.  
\- Идём… - тихо сказал он. – Я покажу тебе.

Listen or download Kids of 88 Universe for free on Prostopleer

\- Это твоя каюта? – Михаэль огляделся.  
\- Скажем так, каюты у вас, на кораблях, а у нас на дрейфующем острове… ммм… жилые отсеки… - усмехнулся Торстен.  
У него, как у капитана, отсек побольше, чем у остальных, но такая же полутораспальная кровать – двуспальная выдается только женатым парам. Водоблок, несколько полок, шкаф, стол и пара стульев.  
\- Не знаю, что тебе предложить… - Торстен смущенно топтался на месте. – У нас не принято держать в отсеках…  
\- У нас тоже не принято… - Михаэль рассмеялся, подходя к нему вплотную, убрал непослушную прядь, отвел руку Торстена в сторону. – Оставь свои волосы в покое. Чего ты боишься?  
\- Я не боюсь… - выдохнул тот. – Честно, Михи, не придумывай, я не боюсь тебя.  
\- Ну тогда посмотри на меня. – тихо позвал Михаэль. – Я не видел тебя долбаный год, мы общались только по треклятым видео-каналам, писали письма и сообщения, мы говорили друг другу такие вещи, которых я никому никогда не говорил, Торстен… А сейчас ты стоишь и прячешь взгляд, словно нам есть чего бояться или стесняться…  
\- Я не знаю, как начать. – признался тот. Поднял голову, заглянул в глаза Михаэлю, поразился, насколько теплым взглядом он его встретил – ни раздражения, ни усталости, только улыбка и что-то едва уловимое, забытое или потерянное.  
\- Давай, начну я.  
Михаэль наклонился, прижался губами к его щеке, над шрамом, замер так, слушая, как прерывисто дышит Торстен, привлек его к себе, через ткань одежды, через несколько ее слоёв чувствуя его сердцебиение.  
\- Поймал… - тихо сказал он, зарываясь в его волосы, мягкие, пахнущие травой и еще чем-то, так сладко напоминающем о Земле, о доме.  
В их отсеках есть окна, и окно сейчас прикрыто тонким экраном, который все равно пропускает яркий свет снаружи. В струях этого света волосы Торстена кажутся рыжими. Он сам тянется к губам Михаэля, приподнимается на цыпочки – какой же он высоченный всё-таки.  
Его пальцы на пуговицах форменной куртки, потом на собачке молнии форменного комбинезона. Воздух в комнате прохладный, тихо гудит кондиционер, шуршит одежда, падая на пол. Они приседают одновременно, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. Михаэль развязывает шнурки на форменной обуви Торстена, они смеются и вновь целуются, садятся прямо на пол, Торстен толкает его в грудь, они в шутку борются. После Михаэль тянет его за собой, и они перебираются на кровать, заскрипевшую под весом их тел.  
\- Не сломается?  
\- Не должна… - пожал плечами Торстен и не выдержал, рассмеялся. – Ты оброс.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Я оставлял тебя в приличном виде, а нашел какой-то одичавшей сиреной…  
\- Почему сиреной? – Торстен дернул его за футболку, снял ее, отбросил в сторону. – Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
Михаэль послушно встал на колени в кровати, чуть развел руки в стороны, мол, смотри. Торстен склонил голову на бок, усмехнулся.  
\- Будешь так на меня смотреть… - начал Михаэль. – А ну ка, иди сюда…  
Он лег на спину, позволяя ему опуститься к себе на грудь, погладил по спине, провел ладонью от затылка до копчика, чуть нажал, проникая пальцами меж ягодиц, чувствуя, как задрожал Торстен, поддел его подбородок, заставляя поднять голову выше, поцеловал. Мягкий рот под его губами поддался, впуская в себя язык, кудри Фрингса словно занавес, закрыли их от света.  
\- Михаэль… - прохрипел Торстен. – Я…  
\- Тороплюсь? С корабля на бал? В смысле только с корабля и в постель?  
\- Нет… - он прикрыл глаза, ресницы задрожали. – Сейчас…  
\- Всё, как ты хочешь, детка…  
Он на коленях, упирается руками в спинку кровати, Михаэль погладил его по пояснице, коснулся татуировки вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Что здесь написано? – спросил он.  
\- То, что было важно очень давно…  
\- А сейчас оно не важно?  
\- То, что важно сейчас… - Торстен опустил голову. – Сейчас, здесь, со мной. Хватит болтать, мне неудобно…  
\- Неудобно стоять вот так предо мной? – шлёпнул по ягодицам.  
Михаэль накрыл его своим телом, погладил по бедру.  
\- Тихо-тихо… - прошептал. – Ну что ты дрожишь?  
Торстен уперся ему в ключицу затылком, застонал.  
\- Я не удержусь так… Ты тяжелый… - выдохнул.  
\- Ляг… - Михаэль толкнул его в спину, коленом двинул меж бедер, заставляя раскинуть ноги пошире, опустился меж них, одну руку запустил под живот Торстена, вторую под лицо.  
\- Укусишь, если будет больно…  
Не укусит, а если и укусит, то не из-за боли.  
Спина опала, он расслабился, принимая Михаэля в себя, втянул носом воздух, потерся щекой о его ладонь. Редкий момент их единения, близость максимальная, не только в физическом плане.  
Секс у них долгий и неторопливый; Михаэль словно медленно пробует его. Прикладывается губами то к плечу Торстена, то к затылку, то к шее, а после переворачивает его, расслабленного и горячего, не способного противиться, на спину, приподнимает за бедра и снова овладевает. Так, как нравится ему самому…  
\- Михи… Пожалей меня… - Торстен смеется, зарываясь в его влажные кудри, выдыхает шумно, когда Михаэль опускается на его грудь, обнимает крепко.  
\- Отдохни пару минут… - шутит он. – Эй, не смейся, я слишком долго был в плавании…  
\- У нас много времени?  
\- Двадцать семь часов… - раздается где-то в груди. Торстен вздыхает. – Знаю, что мало.  
\- Нормально… - Торстен закрывает глаза. Устраиваясь удобнее. Михаэль ужасно тяжелый, но он ему этого не скажет, не выпустит из объятий. – Я хочу полежать вот так.  
\- Я и не тороплюсь никуда. Господи, какой же ты удобный.  
Торстен посмотрел на кучерявую голову на своей груди и тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Только не засыпай… - пробормотал Михаэль. – Мне столько тебе нужно рассказать…

\- Вот здесь… - Клеменс нажал на пару кнопок. – Заходи… Здесь ты можешь отдохнуть.  
Его спутник застыл на пороге как вкопанный, как бы смешно это здесь не звучало.  
\- Что… это… - тихо спросил он.  
\- А… это… - Клеменс пожал плечами. – Мы называем это Островом. Ну, или кто-то шутит и называет Древом Жизни…  
В центре огромного отсека высится дерево, то старая яблоня, её ствол словно состоит из сплетенных лиан, разветвляющихся высоко под крышей. Ветки свисают плетями под тяжестью листьев и плодов, ярко-красных, блестящих, в капельках росы – здесь климат почти натуральный…  
\- Почему… Листья такой формы? – он поднял один листочек, покрасневший, как у рябины, похожий на сердце, каким изображают его романтики.  
\- Это мутация… - Клеменс включил воду, поставил полив на таймер. – Там есть скамейка, не сиди на земле, тут довольно прохладно. И если увидишь кроликов, не бойся, они не кусаются…  
\- Кроликов? – рассмеялся, взгляд потеплел. – Да у вас тут целый зоопарк…  
\- Ага, ходячие пальмы, люди и кролики, целый зоопарк… - кивнул Клеменс, но улыбнулся. – Извини… - прочитал фамилию на нашивке. – Кисслинг?  
\- Ага.  
\- Забавная фамилия.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Ну… у нас тут полно твоих составляющих… - он пнул гравий, которым были выложены дорожки.  
\- Камни – это кости земли… - Кисслинг пожал плечами, усмехнулся. – Так моя бабушка говорила.  
\- Твоя бабушка была права. Ну и ты… - Клеменс рассмеялся. – Состоишь из этих костей…  
\- Да уж, целиком, если не полностью… Послушай… А я могу взять несколько яблок? Я заплачу, если нужно…  
\- Это бесплатно… - улыбнулся Клеменс. – Ну, если ты не собираешься стрясти все эти яблоки…  
\- Нет, мне хватит парочки… - тот усмехнулся, снова прошелся пятерней по своим коротким кудрям. – Это для человека, который очень важен для меня… Я вроде как стал ближе к нему и мы… Ну, в общем… Я кажется влюблен в него, как еще никогда в жизни… И хочу… Черт… Почему я тебе всё это говорю?  
\- Потому что. – Клеменс показал на дерево. - Ну…  
\- Древо Жизни – Древо Познания? – усмехнулся Кисслинг. – Ну, вы… у вас прямо тут свои городские легенды… Островные легенды…  
\- Ты хоть не назвал нас плавающим заводом по производству компоста… - пожал плечами Клеменс.  
\- У меня бы не хватило фантазии вас так назвать… - улыбнулся почти по-дружески. – Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что…  
Клеменс отошел, настраивая температуру.  
Это для особого человека, сказал он. Для очень важного человека в его жизни. И они держались за руки, когда… Тогда, в кафе. Это для Него.  
Спросить, сейчас же спросить, как его зовут, хотя бы его имя, пусть думает, что хочет.  
Клеменс уже было обернулся, как по связи прозвучало:  
\- Офицер Фритц, пройдите на вторую палубу.  
\- Позже спрошу… - пробормотал он, словно в оправдание себе, вошел в лифт и ткнулся в угол головой.  
Торстен прав - он трус.

\- Шесть часов в постели, Михи, мы идем на рекорд… - Торстен рассмеялся, убрал его руку со своего бедра. – Прекрати.  
\- И не подумаю… - погладил, чуть выше, по боку, обеими руками под лопатки, потянул к себе. – Не трепыхайся. Я хочу полежать с тобой.  
Его нос точно в затылок, горячее дыхание, от него мурашки и волосы дыбом. Одной рукой держит поперек груди, вторая лежит чуть ниже, на животе.  
\- У меня есть предложение, Торстен… - совсем тихо.  
\- Ну, наконец таки… - Фрингс смеется, кусая губы. – Я уж думал, ты никогда не решишься… И где же ты прячешь кольцо?  
\- Твои дурацкие шутки заставляют меня задуматься, а правильный ли я выбор сделал… - проворчал Михаэль, устроился поудобнее.  
\- Как будто бы он у тебя был, этот выбор…  
\- Еще какой…  
\- Ооо…  
\- Не трепыхайся, я же шучу.  
\- И ты еще что-то говоришь про мое чувство юмора…  
\- Торстен…  
\- Извини.  
\- У тебя на полке ключ.  
\- Да? – закрыл глаза, слушая его голос, чувствуя, как он своей двухдневной щетиной трется о плечо, сопит.  
\- Да. Там ключ… Это от моего дома в Леверкузене. Я подумал… Что пора бы…  
\- Погоди, Михи, отпусти-ка меня…  
\- И не подумаю…  
\- Михи, я серьезно!  
\- Я тоже серьезно, дурак. Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать, я кажется тебе это уже говорил… Отпущу сейчас, ты убежишь как всегда и мне тебя не найти на этом огромном острове. Лежи смирно… - притянул к себе ближе. – Нечего трусить, я же не заставляю тебя, просто теперь у тебя есть ключ от моего дома.  
\- И… что мне с ним делать?  
\- Ну, перевезти свои вещи, например… Для начала… - Михаэль тихо рассмеялся. – Хотя бы несколько.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом посмотрим… Поживем, увидим.  
\- Михи…  
\- Торстен, замолчи уже, наконец, а? почему я все время должен тебя затыкать, я…  
\- Михи… Ладно… Погоди… - заворочался, обернулся, обнял его за шею. Поцеловал коротко в полные губы, в нос, в щеку. Быстрые поцелуи. – Спасибо.  
\- За такое не благодарят.  
\- А я не за это благодарю… - Торстен заглянул ему в глаза. – Это всё, да?  
\- Да, родной, всё. – Михаэль кивнул, ткнулся лбом в его лоб, они соприкоснулись носами. – Пора уже, Торстен, хватит. Набегались.

На размышления и печаль о своей судьбе совсем нет времени, здесь работа всегда кипит и лишняя пара рук пригодится в любом отсеке. А когда у тебя такой ответственный пост, как сейчас, нужно смотреть в оба, иначе колотушки получишь не только ты, а еще и Торстен… А как от Торстена может влететь, Клеменс знал не понаслышке.  
Он улыбнулся. Интересно, как прошла его встреча?  
\- Пер, как кролики?  
Рыжий великан улыбнулся.  
\- С этого отсека согнал их всех в клетки… Нужно сказать, чтоб кормили их по-другому…  
\- Это почему?  
\- Да потому… - Пер показал одну из панелей клетки. – Они прогрызают все, даже металлическую проволоку… Таким макаром они скоро и фюзеляж прогрызут…  
Они посмеялись еще над кроликами и всеобщей диетой на корабле, после Пер снова полез наверх – крепить опрыскиватели.  
\- Клаудио зовет! – крикнул Клеменс. – Я побежал!  
Тот кивнул сверху, мол, понял, Клеменс закрыл за собой дверь отсека и тут же наткнулся на высокого мужчину в форме Байера.  
\- О… - он разглядел наконец капитанские звезды. – Здравствуйте…  
\- Здравствуйте… - тот кивнул, протянул маленький коммуникатор. – Этот отсек… Где он находится?  
\- Это… - Клеменс показал пальцем вверх. – Это выше. Вас провести?  
\- Если вам будет несложно…  
\- У вас фамилия непроизносимая… Хьюипя… так правильно?  
\- А у вас плохое воспитание. Почти правильно. – отрезал капитан Байера. Фритц хмыкнул, входя за ним в лифт. – Извините.  
\- Да ладно… Послушайте, а вы можете мне помочь?  
\- Смотря в чем. – тот посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
\- Доктор… С вашего корабля. У него светлые волосы и светлые глаза… Он высокий… - Клеменс умолк, краснея. – Как его зовут?  
\- Вы хоть понимаете, что даете очень неточные сведения? – терпеливо ответил капитан Хюипя. – У нас половина штата подходит под это описание…  
\- Он… знаком… Я видел его с лейтенантом… Кисслингом. – буркнул Клеменс.  
\- С лейтенантом Кисслингом? – тот фыркнул. – Тем более половина штата. Может быть доктор Рольфес… У него светлые волосы и светлые глаза. Насколько я помню. Почему бы вам не спросить у самого лейтенанта? Впрочем, для начала нам нужно его найти…  
\- Простите… - Клеменс посмотрел на коммуникатор, Клаудио писал что-то неразборчивое, красная лампочка настойчиво мигала. – Мне нужно идти…  
\- Но…  
\- Выйдете из лифта и прямо, там недолго идти, вы увидите, дверь открывается при нажатии любой кнопки на пульте! Простите! – он пулей выскочил из лифта, перепрыгнул через нагромождение ящиков и мешков и исчез за поворотом.  
\- Они здесь все точно сумасшедшие, Саша был прав… - пробормотал Хюипя, нажимая на кнопку верхнего этажа.  
Коридор оказался темным, то и дело на пути встречались все те же ящики с саженцами и мешки с удобрениями, казалось, что весь корабль состоит из них, упорядоченных в отсеки или вот так сваленных в кучу.  
Дверь неслышно отъехала в сторону, впуская его в полумрак. Первое, что он почувствовал - ветер. Легкий ветер коснулся его лица, принес с собой ароматы трав и земли, прелых листьев, гнилых яблок, сладкий, чуть хмельной запах.  
Не было нужны включать освещение, флуоресцентные элементы, встроенные в стены, давали достаточно света.  
\- Лейтенант… - тихо позвал он, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Дерево нависло над ним во всей своей величине, словно мифическое создание, раскинувшее руки-ветви в стороны. Что-то всколыхнулось в груди, одна часть сущности захотела уйти отсюда поскорее, а вторая стремилась остаться здесь навсегда.  
\- Штефан. – еще тише позвал он. – О, Боже…  
Глупый мальчишка. Упал с лестницы? Запнулся о скамью? Ударился головой?  
Лежит в траве, которую здесь никто не стрижет, одну руку положил себе на грудь, вторая покоится у головы. И что-то маленькое и светящееся в раскрытой ладони…  
\- Лейтенант Кисслинг… - снова позвал капитан Байера. – Честное слово, это не смешно. Я же вижу, как вы улыбаетесь.  
\- Это так заметно, да? – Штефан открыл глаза.  
\- Еще как. Поднимайтесь сейчас же, вы мне нужны на капитанском мостике.  
\- Да ладно, а герр Левандовски куда делся? Или вы все таки выжили его с мостика?  
\- Вы дерзите, Кисслинг. Вставайте и идите за мной.  
\- Ой… - тот потер лоб и протянул капитану ладонь. – Это что?  
\- Лампирус ноктилюка.  
\- Что?  
\- Кисслинг… - Хюипя усмехнулся. – Вы что, светлячка ни разу не видели?  
\- Я, в отличии от вас, в городе вырос, а не в энтомологическом музее. Это и есть светлячок? – Штефан принялся рассматривать его с интересом, тронул кончиком пальца. – Какой-то… таракан…  
\- Это жук. Если хотите, почитайте про них на досуге, весьма занимательно. А сейчас нам нужно идти.  
\- Никогда не видел светлячка. – прошептал Кисслинг.  
Их было множество вокруг – маленькие создания со светящимся брюшком, гаснущие и вновь загорающиеся меж ветвей, листьев и цветов. А капитан Байера стоял под огромной яблоней и не мог отвести взгляда от жука на тонкопалой ладони своего пилота…  
\- Ползи, чудо-юдо. – Штефан отпустил жука в траву, поднялся, отряхивая брюки и куртку. – Неужели на корабле так много дел, что приходится жертвовать своим отдыхом?  
\- Нам всем приходится чем-то жертвовать, Кисслинг. – Хюипя пожал плечами, пропустил его вперед в лифт. – Вам своим отдыхом, мне – нервами.  
\- Нервами? Да бросьте. У вас их нет…  
\- Интересное у вас мнение обо мне. Продолжайте…  
\- И потерять свою должность? Ну, уж нет, спасибо.  
\- Держитесь за свою должность, Кисслинг?  
\- Мы с вами два года бок о бок, точнее бок о спину. - он рассмеялся, заметив движение бровей капитана. - А вы так и не поняли, что я очень дорожу своим местом?  
\- Одним своим местом вы точно не дорожите. - хмыкнул Хюипя. Двери распахнулись, выпуская их на нижнюю палубу, откуда был виден посадочный отсек.  
\- Двадцать часов до отправления, капитан, я мог бы выспаться...  
\- Восемнадцать, вам предстоит проверить рабочее место, принять отчеты с двигателей и стабилизаторов...  
\- Это час работы...  
\- Кисслинг, не нойте.  
\- Я не ною, но... - он вздохнул.  
\- Я работаю с вами наравне и не жалуюсь на отсутствие лишней минуты на отдых. - капитан остановился, развернулся, уперся взглядом в своего пилота, словно делая выговор ребенку. - Не нравится - подавайте рапорт о переводе. Я рекомендовал вас в старшие пилоты не для того чтобы слышать как вы канючите. Вы уже выспались в саду Вердера. У вас полчаса. Можете переодеться и принять душ. Жду вас на капитанском мостике.  
Штефан выдохнул- вот так тирада.  
\- Самая длинная речь за все это время... - усмехнулся он, провожая взглядом спину капитана, кивнул спешащим куда-то докторам Рольфесу и Фридриху. - Привет неразлучники, а Хельмес то где?  
Симон рассмеялся, отмахнулся от него, Фридрих подмигнул.  
Коридоры, этажи, лифт, похожий на барокамеру, белый цвет потолков, светло-голубой оттенок пола, кроваво-красные кресты на стенах. Одно и то же каждый день, каждую ночь, каждый чертов отрезок времени.  
\- Ты здесь? - Штефан ввалился в каюту, подошел к своей кровати, рухнул на нее, рискуя сломать все свои кости о железный каркас.  
\- Где же мне еще быть... - его сосед улыбнулся, снял очки, отложил в сторону электронную книгу. - Отличное утро?  
\- Просто замечательное... А сейчас утро? - Штефан чуть поднял голову.  
\- По межгалактическому времени сейчас семь утра.  
\- Отлично. Мой капитан изверг.  
\- Это мы и без твоих замечаний знаем...  
\- Спасибо, Рене, ты чудо.  
\- Я знаю... - он встал с кровати, зевнул, потянулся, принялся раздеваться. кинув всю форменую одежду на стул, накинул халат, присел рядом со Штефаном на край его кровати. - Совсем плохо?  
\- У нас новый виток в отношениях, теперь я получаю выговоры за всё подряд, и за своевременно выполненную работу и за опоздание на мостик... - Кисслинг вздохнул, закрыл глаза, когда большая теплая ладонь легла на его лоб. - Мне кажется, он за что-то меня ненавидит.  
\- Ему не за что тебя ненавидеть... Он просто... Просто он старый брюзга.  
\- Эй, он не старый! - возмутился Штефан, Рене расхохотался. - Чего?  
\- Ничего... Гляньте-ка, ты возмущаешься... - он погладил друга по непослушным кудрям. - У тебя ангельское терпение...  
\- Это у тебя ангельское терпение, ты терпишь меня и моё нытьё...  
\- Вот уже почти двадцать лет... - кивнул Рене, поднимаясь. - Иди в душ. И попроси у Симона витамины, ты жутко выглядишь...  
Штефан расстегнул куртку и еле успел подхватить выпавшее из-за пазухи яблоко.  
\- О... - улыбнулся Рене. - Подарок с Вердера? У тебя что, воздыхатель с фазенды появился?  
\- Да ну тебя... - Штефан отвернулся, пряча алеющие щеки. - Погоди... Занимай водоблок, если нужно, я сейчас...  
выскочил из каюты, провожаемый удивленным взглядом друга, пробежался по коридору вверх, завернул за угол, огляделся.  
никого - как и предполагалось - половина состава спит, отдыхая после ночной смены, половина заступила на пост.  
Штефан прокрался до следующей двери, нажал пару раз на кнопки - молчат - значит внутри никого. Достал из кармана карту-пропуск, помудрил с электронным замком и дверь тихо отъехала в сторону.  
здесь тихо и темно, пахнет веществом, которым обрабатывают каюты при уборке и освежителем для воздуха. И чуть заметно - им.  
Каюта кажется огромной, в стене темнеет проём двери - смежная комната - отсек старпома.  
сделав несколько шагов и встав перед большой кроватью - специально под заказ, чтобы высокому, выше среднего роста капитану было удобно - он замер. Положил яблоко на подушку, лежащую в изголовье, рядом листья гигантской яблони - красные, в форме сердца. Алые пятна на белом покрывале - точь-в-точь крест Байера.  
\- Я ненормальный... - пробормотал Кисслинг, вздохнул и потер лоб.  
и только он было собрался к выходу, как услышал голоса и шум открывающейся двери. Зная, что за проникновение в каюту капитана ему грозит по меньшей мере неделя гауптвахты, юркнул в стенной шкаф, прикрыл дверь и зажал себе ладонью рот.  
\- Например, Кисслинг, да? - раздался голос старпома Левандовски. - Ты слишком строг к нему, дружище.  
\- Вовсе нет. С молодежью нужно быть строгим.  
\- Их нужно и поощрять... - рассмеялся Саша. - Нашел искомое?  
\- Да... Но я... Погоди-ка...  
шаги раздались совсем близко и Штефан зажмурился, пытаясь сообразить, как он будет объяснять своё присутствие в шкафу капитана.  
\- Что это?  
он стоит возле кровати - два шага и...  
\- Яблоко, Сами. - голос Левандовски - веселый и довольный, наверняка рад окончанию своей смены.  
\- Я вижу. Но что оно делает здесь?  
\- Может быть, подарок кого-то с Вердера?  
\- Кого-то, кто знает, где моя каюта и как в неё пробраться? Нужно предупредить охрану, что кто-то ходит по кораблю и вскрывает замки.  
\- Потом выясним, мы же опаздываем.  
\- Ты слишком торопишься. Это что, твоих рук дело?  
они рассмеялись.  
\- Очень романтично, Саша, спасибо.  
\- Ты неисправим, идем же. - Левандовски хохочет в голос. - Хочешь нарушить свои же правила?  
они вышли из каюты, Штефан выдохнул, чувствуя, как липнет к спине мокрая насквозь форменная футболка.  
Вернувшись в свою каюту и не застав там Рене, он полез в душ, переоделся наспех и уже через пару минут спешил на капитанский мостик.

Байер, сверкая закрылками, медленно разворачивался вокруг своей оси. Словно мигнув на прощание темными глазами-отражателями, поплыл в сторону Луны. Космопорт, загрузка, обмен здоровых пассажиров на тех, кому нужна помощь…  
\- Ну как ты? – Торстен коснулся плеча Клеменса. Тот смотрел в иллюминатор не отрываясь. – Нашел его?  
\- Нет. – соврал он. – Я его даже не видел.  
\- Отлично… - фыркнул Фрингс. – А поискать?  
\- Ты прав, я трус… - одними губами прошептал Клеменс, а его старший товарищ только головой покачал.  
\- ну что бы случилось, если бы ты признался?  
\- Ничего бы не случилось, Торстен… - Клеменс сглотнул тоску. – Смотри, их почти не видно…  
\- Кле…  
\- Всё в порядке, топай на мостик, я воду включу… - он обернулся, усмехнулся. – Пер опять забыл кроликов запереть, черт побери, работы на всю ночь.  
\- Не задерживайся здесь…  
Торстену почему то стало страшно смотреть в пустоту по ту сторону иллюминатора. Байер исчез из виду, и только холодные огоньки-далекие звезды моргали, словно в темноте космоса спрятались миллионы кошек.  
Заходя в лифт, он всё смотрел, как Клеменс ровными, механическими движениями разматывает шланги, укладывает их вдоль полос грядок, нажимает на кнопки панели управления. Загнется парень. Что-то с ним нужно было делать… Только вот что?  
\- Всё отлично, всё хорошо, полью траву, загоню крольчатину в клетки… - бормотал Клеменс, чуть прикрыв глаза. Он даже не обратил внимания на воду, брызнувшую изо всех распылителей и в мгновение ока пропитавшую его одежду до нитки. Шёл вдоль дорожек, посыпанных гравием, хватал непоседливых животных за шкирки и нес их в клетку, приготовленную для такого случая.  
\- Сидите ка здесь… - наказал он. Пер заглянул в отсек, рассмеялся.  
\- Уже и с кроликами разговариваешь?  
\- Кто-то же должен… - улыбнулся Клеменс. – А то они скоро одичают и станут похожи на меня. Ты все отсеки закрыл?  
-Ага… Только в отстойнике с удобрениями вонь, пусть проветрится.  
\- Пусть… - кивнул Клеменс. – Ну, вроде бы всё готово… Спать?  
\- Спать… - Пер зевнул, потянулся. - До завтра…  
Они попрощались у развилки – их отсеки были на разных уровнях. Клеменс закрыл за собой дверь, опустился на кровать, достал ноутбук, защелкал клавишами.  
\- Привет. – выдохнул он. – Это… Наверное, это последнее письмо… Я никогда не перестану корить себя за то, что не подошел к тебе. Прости меня…  
Он говорил тихо, сбиваясь и замирая, начинал предложение с начала, вставал и ходил по комнате. И только когда на коммуникатор пришло сообщение от Торстена, что, мол, тот видит свет в его окне и приказывает ложиться спать, Клеменс закрыл ноутбук.  
Спал он без сновидений, просыпаясь от малейшего шороха за дверью.  
И поэтому, когда в коридоре забегали-закричали люди, он уже был на ногах, лихорадочно натягивая комбинезон.  
***  
Байер.

Штефан опустился в кресло, выдохнул, закрыл глаза. Двигаться, а тем более говорить не хотелось.  
\- Хреново? – Рене вышел из водоблока, суша полотенцем отросшие волосы. – Трахнул и не поморщился?  
\- Слабо сказано… - прошелестел Кисслинг. – Спать. Как твои пациенты?  
\- Плохо. – помрачнел тот. – Медленно восстанавливаются. Медленнее, чем нужно.  
\- Сколько ты не спал?  
\- Второй день на энергетике. А ты?  
\- Мне положено… - рассмеялся Штефан. – Я влюблен.  
\- Везунчик… - усмехнулся Рене. – Слушай, а чего мне терять? Может, мне в доктора Рольфеса влюбиться?  
\- Ага, давай… - Штефан стянул с себя комбинезон, футболку, трусы, пошлепал в водоблок. – И в Андрэ. И в Ларса вместе со Свеном. И в Филиппа. Разом во всех! Рене, - он выглянул, морща нос. – Ты не орел, ты утка! Наплескал воды на пол!  
Лег на кровать поверх одеяла, закрыл глаза, но уснуть не получалось. Штефан, выйдя, проворочался не меньше часа – бессонница стала и его подружкой тоже.  
\- Хватит ворчать! – не выдержал Рене. – Иди сюда.  
Штефан сел в кровати – в полумраке был виден его хищный профиль, грустная тощая птица, похожая на пугало, которое фермеры ставят в полях на далекой Земле. Полях, золотых, зеленых, бледно-желтых, синих от лаванды, алых от тюльпанов… Рене словно вдруг увидел всё это, все те места, где он никогда не был…  
\- Это глупо, глупо… - тихо сказал Кисслинг, выпрямился – словно кто-то дернул «журавля» у старого колодца, зашагал по комнате взад-вперед.  
Рене покачал головой, повторил:  
\- Штефан, иди сюда.  
\- Двигайся. – лег позади друга с риском свалиться с узкой кровати, обвил его тонкими руками, зарылся лицом в мягкие волосы на затылке.  
\- Всё, успокоился?  
\- Вроде да… - ладони прошлись по животу Рене, поднялись чуть выше. – Слушай… Да ты прям мамочка…  
\- Штеф, если это намек на…  
\- Нет-нет… - Кисслинг мелко затрясся от еле сдерживаемого смеха, Рене глубоко вздохнул. – С тобой просто так спокойно…  
\- Мудак… - фыркнул тот, перехватил его ладони, прижал их к своей щеке. – Спи, флюгер…  
…  
Сигнал на подъем был неожиданным. Тем более неожиданным, что он был общим.  
\- Что случилось? – Рене выглянул в коридор, доктор Рольфес выходил из своей каюты, торопливо застегивая молнию на форменной куртке.  
\- Пожар. – только и сказал он. – Пожар на Вердере.

Все бежали к спасательным капсулам. Клеменс схватился за поручень у лестницы, чтобы его не сшибло с ног людским потоком, взобрался повыше, пытаясь разглядеть Пера или Торстена, Клаудио схватил его за рукав, дернул вниз.  
\- Слезай! – крикнул он, пытаясь удержаться рядом с Клеменсом. – Идём!  
\- Почему ты здесь? Кто на мостике?  
\- Там Торстен! И Марко! – Писарро тащил его за собой, прорываясь через толпу, как ледокол через лёд. – Пожар в пяти отсеках, если огонь перекинется через перегородку, вспыхнут кислородные запасы! – кто-то упал, Клаудио бросился поднимать человека, а Клеменс, воспользовавшись этим, шмыгнул в один из коридоров, оказавшихся пустым, и припустил бежать, что было сил.  
Горели удобрения, Клеменс поднял ворот комбинезона, закрывая нос и рот, сощурился, от едкого дыма глаза тут же заслезились.  
\- Пер! – закричал он. – Пер!  
Клеменс точно знал, что его друг здесь – он просто не мог быть в другом месте.  
\- Уходи! – в дыму замаячила высоченная фигура. – Уходи, Клеменс, тут опасно!  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – Фритц ухватил Пера за рукав. – Ты же задохнешься!  
Он что-то прижимал руками к груди, пытаясь удержать, Клеменс сморгнул слезы, понимая, что не время, чтобы смеяться, но не смог не улыбнуться.  
\- Остальных я спас… - Пер запихнул кроликов за пазуху. – Уходим отсюда…  
\- Почему не включилась система тушения?  
\- Торстен с этим разбирается…. – Пер пригнулся, когда одна из лиан рухнула вниз, придержал Клеменса. – Не получится, идем другой дорогой.  
Они взобрались по лестнице на второй уровень, с горем пополам перебрались на другую сторону, крадясь по карнизу как эквилибристы.  
\- Здесь ничуть не лучше… - Клеменс вытер лоб, оставив на нем темные разводы. – Огонь быстро распространяется.  
\- Ящики и мешки… - начал Пер. – Черт…  
Клеменс обмер.  
\- Нет-нет-нет… - зашептал он. – Только не туда!  
\- Клеменс, твою мать, вернись! – Торстен перегнулся через перила. – Пер, тащи этого придурка сюда!  
Было поздно – он перелез вниз, побежал по качающемуся мосту, скользнул по перилам, держась за поручень, прыгнул. Если успеть задраить отсек, куда пробрался огонь, можно загерметизировать его и огонь погаснет, уничтожив сам себя. Только бы не допустить его до Острова…  
По верхнему уровню наравне с ним бежал Торстен, бежал, перепрыгивая через ящики, пытаясь не столкнуться с людьми, которые в панике хватали свои вещи и устремлялись к погрузочной зоне. Капсул хватит на всех, но в давке кто-то мог пострадать, остаться в закрытых отсеках, столько нужно проверить, а этот болван бежит спасать свой огород!  
Торстен выругался, повернул к лифтам, добрался до капитанского мостика.  
\- Труби СОС. – бросил он Арнаутовичу. Тот кивнул и ловкие пальцы забегали по панели управления. – Проси ближайших помочь…  
Корабль не справлялся с дымом и гарью – система вентиляции постепенно сдавала – чувствовалась вонь горящего пластика и перекрытий.  
\- Да что же с этой системой то… - капитан ударил по панели кулаком. – Какого черта она упала?  
\- Замыкание. – Марко отвлекся лишь на секунду – сверить датчики. – Если рванет кислород, мы свои кишки по всему космосу искать будем…  
\- Знаю. Веди корабль прямо. Где этот хренов бездельник?  
\- Здесь я… - Клаудио прыгнул в своё кресло. – Возьми правее, Марко, я не хочу вылететь на орбиту раньше времени! Черт бы побрал систему водоснабжения… Нахрена она нам, если она не работает?  
\- Она работала! – рявкнул Торстен. – Работала, пока её не замкнуло! А замкнуло её от огня! А огонь появился из-за чьей-то халатности и мне за этого недоноска отвечать! Веди корабль прямо, Клаудио, или я тебя в иллюминатор выкину!  
Развернувшись хвостовой частью к Космопорту, они сошли с внешней орбиты Луны, чуть отдалившись от планеты. Светлыми точками от Вердера отделялись спасательные шлюпки и медленно, оставляя за собой белый хвост отработанного топлива, по дуге спускались к куполу города.  
\- Открой карту корабля. Засеки его… - Торстен склонился над дисплеем, Марко кивнул, выбирая нужную частоту. – Понятно... Клаудио! – Фрингс схватил куртку. – Ты за старшего!  
\- Carramba, не нравится мне это! – Писарро нацепил наушники, включил все частоты, проведя ладонью над панелью управления. – Всем кораблям, объявляю сигнал бедствия. Повторяю, всем кораблям…

\- Быстрее, быстрее, ну же, быстрее… - Клеменс, кашляя и отплевываясь, утираясь рукавом куртки, таким же грязным от сажи, как и всё вокруг, продирался через завалы, оставшиеся от пожара. Удобрения, сваленные в кучи, тлели и чадили, вонь стояла несусветная, глаза жгло жаром и запахом до слёз.  
Ему повезло, еще бы чуть-чуть и огонь добрался до Острова. Притаптывая искры, он сдернул с себя куртку, окунул в бак с водой, пару раз хлестнул по горящей лиане, сбивая пламя. Нужно было торопиться, запереть отсек, отделить его от остального мира, спасти хоть что-то, что еще не задохнулось в дыму.  
\- Клеменс! – еле слышно.  
Это Торстен, и он уведет его отсюда силой, не дав закончить.  
Сдвигая перегородки, он порезался о побитое стекло, ругнулся, стряхивая капли крови с пальцев. Наглухо задраив отсек, принялся за второй, а потом и за третий. Выкачивал кислород, одерживая маленькие победы над огнем, глотая горькую копоть, оседавшую в носу и горле.  
\- Клеменс! – уже ближе.  
Кислородные отсеки.  
Фритц задрожал – не нужно быть бортовым инженером, чтобы знать, какую опасность представляют эти резервуары с жизненно необходимыми запасами.  
\- Погоди ты, Торстен… - пробормотал он, спускаясь на уровень ниже. Вот так, поворот, еще один, двери наглухо закрыты.  
Увлекся делом настолько, что не услышал, как зашипела, потрескалась перегородка и тлеющий пластик не выдержал, обвалилась одна конструкция, вторая, третья, отрезая путь назад, сноп искр взвился к потолку, горячий сплав пластмассы и синтетического покрытия попал на руки и волосы Клеменса, обжигая до мяса.  
Вскрикнув, затряс рукой, стряхивая бурые капли, похожие огарочный воск. Тупая ноющая боль заставила собраться, заторопиться.  
Вот уже и последний отсек, осталось только…  
\- Клеменс! – совсем близко, сверху. – Идиот, пригнись!  
Вокруг заполыхало – лопнул баллон с кислотным раствором, Клеменс оказался за стеной огня, горячего живого пламени, тянущегося к нему языками.  
Обжог ладони о вентиль двери, закричал, прижимая к груди покалеченные руки. Совсем близко глухой удар – Торстен спрыгнул вниз, схватил его в охапку, заставил согнуться, ближе к полу, подальше от ползущего по стенам огня, накрыл своей влажной курткой и повел прочь.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас… - шептал он самому себе. – Я тебя выведу, парень. Только продержись.  
Клеменс забился, пытаясь вырваться, Торстен еле удержал его.  
\- Что? Куда?  
\- Там… - Фритц застонал. – Закрыть…  
И прежде чем Торстен успел вернуть его, вцепился в перегородки, отрезая их обоих от огня. Пламя загудело и опало за плексигласовыми стенами, медленно умирая, роняя пластмассовые слезы на покрытие пола.  
\- Всё… - выдохнул Клеменс, Торстен примостился рядом, прижимая его к себе. Сетуя на отсутствие медицинских отсеков в перекрытиях коридоров, ободрал подкладку куртки, прижал тряпку к щеке Клеменса, стирая кровь.  
\- Клаудио нас найдет… - шепнул он, смотря, как клубы дыма просачиваются сквозь трещины в стекле и неплотно запертые перегородки.  
***  
Рене медленно шел по коридору, надвинув на лицо защитную маску. Шипел кислород в баллонах за спиной, дыхание вырывалось изо рта облачками пара – температуру снизили, разгерметизировав пару пустых отсеков, так сбили огонь и сняли большую часть задымления. Рольфес пробирался за ним, открывал двери отсеков, в попытке найти выживших. Несколько раз они уже находили людей, некоторые всё еще подавали признаки жизни…  
\- Здесь… - Симон нажал ломом, дверь поддалась, Рене включил вентиляцию, перезапустив систему жизнеобеспечения.  
\- Двое… - сказал он, Рольфес кивнул. – Живые.  
\- Капсулу к третьему коридору… – Симон отвернулся. – Заканчивай здесь…  
Рене помог санитарам внести капсулу, осторожно поднял грязного и обожженного парня за плечи. Улыбнулся невесело – тот так и не выпустил руки товарища, еле удалось разжать их сплетенные пальцы.  
\- Всё, отправляйте их на Байер… - сказал он, закрывая отсек. – Готово, доктор.  
\- Отлично. И нам пора. – Рольфес похлопал Рене по плечу, снял свою маску. – Работы у нас будет по горло.

Голоса, такие звонкие голоса.  
\- Очнулся, доктор… - а этот тихий, мальчишеский.  
Почему ничего не видно?  
Клеменс открыл рот, беззвучно крича от боли, трубка в горле превратила крик в тихий хрип.  
\- Почему я не чувствую своих рук? – спрашивает он, но его губы лишь чуть дрожат, что-то холодное опускается ему на лицо, мокро, боль уходит, укол в предплечье.  
Вокруг словно разливается море, захлестывает с головой, тянет вниз.  
\- Клеменс Фритц, - говорит кто-то совсем рядом. – Белый мужчина, рост около ста восьмидесяти, вес семьдесят пять – восемьдесят.  
\- Семьдесят четыре… - шепчет Клеменс морю, а мальчишеский голос продолжает:  
\- Плазма, две по двести…  
\- Клеменс, вы меня слышите?  
Такой приятный голос…  
\- Это доктор Рольфес… Шевельните пальцами. Он нас слышит, есть реакция, готовьте операционную.  
Операционная? Значит дело так плохо? Люди в белых халатах, вооруженные скальпелями? А есть ли среди них Он? Может быть, это Его руки накрывают марлевой тканью ожоги и порезы?  
\- Патрик, фентанил пару кубиков. Спите… - шепчет всё тот же голос.  
И тишина смыкается над Клеменсом.

Всё тот же самый голос, говорит что-то, строго и отрывисто.  
\- Вам больно, Клеменс?  
Боли не было, но пить хотелось ужасно, рот не открыть – кожу на лице словно стянуло. Меж губ что-то холодное – ложка – по капле сладкая жидкость, как прикорм для растений.  
\- Вот так.  
Что-то есть в этом питье-снова клонит в сон…  
Еще один голос заставляет встрепенуться.  
\- Как он?  
\- Держится. – доктор Рольфес печален. – Штефан… Есть новости как это случилось?  
\- Нет… Наверняка что-то замкнуло… Эти плавучие фермы старые, их годами не ремонтируют…  
\- Пожар на корабле, полном воды? Странно… Как его товарищ?  
\- Уже в норме, рвется к нему…  
Торстен! Торстен жив! С ним всё в порядке!  
\- Ну тогда пустите его…  
Кто-то топает по полу, словно слон.  
\- Эй, малыш…  
Это Торстен и он шмыгает… Вот болван, где он умудрился подхватить простуду? На корабле-госпитале?  
\- Слушай, держись… Наши все о тебе беспокоятся…  
\- Не слишком ли много высоких людей в одной палате? Кисслинг, тебя на капитанском заждались… Привет, Симон…  
\- Здравствуй, Мануэль. Я почти закончил… Вызови Андрэ, скажи чтобы сделал ему все инъекции по карте… Клеменс… - доктор нагнулся, обдавая чуть различимым запахом камфарного масла. – Вы меня слышите? Всё будет хорошо…

\- Я понимаю, что твоя смена давно закончилась, но у нас…  
\- Можешь не продолжать, Симон… - Рене улыбнулся. – Я только душ приму, выжат как лимон… Как он?  
\- Плохо. Операция прошла удачно, но он… Он словно в анабиоз впадает. Все жизненные показатели в норме, а он не реагирует… В первый раз такое вижу. Здесь… его вещи. Не могут найти его родственников – весь персонал Вердера вызвали в Космопорт.  
\- Давай сюда, попробую что-нибудь сделать.  
\- Отлично. Всегда ты меня выручаешь…  
Симон еле держится на ногах – третий день на энергетических таблетках, еще немного и он свалится. Самому Рене чуть легче – удалось выспаться и нормально поесть.  
Проведя несколько часов в палате, где кроме Клеменса лежали еще трое пострадавших, он дождался, пока его сменит Андрэ и отправился в свою каюту.  
Рассеянно ходил по комнате, суша волосы, присел на кровать, под руку попался потертый рюкзак с вещами пациента.  
Фотография с какими-то ребятами, пара цветочных луковиц, письмо в конверте от женщины, бумажник с большой суммой денег, выписки со счетов – почти ничего не потрачено, плейер, коммуникатор и маленький ноутбук-книжка.  
Штефана все еще нет - он, похоже, скоро переселится на капитанский мостик. Без него в каюте пусто и тихо, никто не роняет вещи с полок, не поёт и не пристает с глупыми вопросами.  
Рене тихо рассмеялся: в отсутствие лучшего друга жизнь здесь могла бы показаться тюремным заключением... Точнее каторгой.  
батарейка в его плеере давно исчерпала свои запасы, пришлось искать новую; наконец таки устроился в кровати с книгой, сунул в уши наушники, и, слушая неторопливую мелодию, сам не заметил как провалился в сон.

\- Ты проиграешь, Сами.  
\- Вот и нет. Конь на Е3. Кисслинг, что-то вы там затихли, ударились в грёзы?  
\- Нет, капитан, читаю про светлячков...  
\- Сами, не мучай бедного мальчика.  
\- При всём моём уважении к тебе, Саша, он далеко не мальчик. Ладья на А5. Шах.  
\- Мой конь забирает твою ладью, Сами, ты опять отвлекаешься...  
Штефан усмехнулся, бросив взгляд себе за спину - эти двое могут часами решать все вопросы Байера за шахматными баталиями. Даже удивительно, что капитан отвлекся, вспомнив о его существовании.  
\- Старший помощник Левандовски, пройдите на вторую палубу… - раздалось из коммуникационных динамиков.  
\- Какая жалость... - поморщился Саша, вставая со своего места и стряхивая с пол куртки несуществующую пыль. - Вечно тебе везет...  
\- Я же говорил, что не проиграю... - рассмеялся капитан.  
\- Только из-за того, что меня вызывают... в следующий раз тебе так не выкрутиться. Увидимся за ужином и не мучай бедного мальчика... - чуть тише добавил старпом. Штефан усмехнулся, покачав головой, вернулся к своей книге, листая страницы электронного справочника; уже было обрадовался, что нашел искомую статью, как голос капитана заставил его вздрогнуть.  
\- Кисслинг, подойдите.  
\- Да, капитан. - Его словно подбросило из кресла, он одернул форменную куртку, быстро поднялся по длинной лестнице на постамент, на котором, словно на носу линкора, находились кресла управления капитана и его помощника.  
\- Сядьте... - Хюипя кивнул на кресло Саши. - Вы белыми, я черными. Ваш ход первый.  
Штефан сглотнул, дрожащими пальцами переставил пешку на две клетки вперед и проиграл капитану через восемь ходов.  
\- Ну, Кисслинг, вы меня право удивляете... - усмехнулся тот, снова расставляя фигуры по своим местам. - Лёгкая вы добыча. Никакой стратегии... Или... - он глянул на пилота исподлобья, бросив того в жар. - Это была игра в поддавки?  
\- Что? - тихо переспросил Штефан. - Поддавки?  
\- Если бы не ваше искренне изумление, я решил бы, что прав. - Сами откинулся на спинку кресла, вздохнул. - Это ведь не попытка выслужиться?  
\- Нет... - Штефан почувствовал, что краснеет.  
\- Хорошо. Значит вы просто не умеете играть в шахматы.  
\- Нет. Не умею.  
\- Почему не сказали об этом?  
\- Не люблю признаваться в слабостях.  
\- неумение играть в шахматы - это, по-вашему, слабость?  
Штефан смолчал.  
\- Или признаться, что вы в чем-то хуже меня - это слабость? - продолжал Хюипя.  
потянулся, лениво, сладко, как большое животное, только что очнувшееся ото сна. И, видимо, решившее пообедать.  
\- Уверяю вас, Кисслинг, вам незачем переживать, вы во многом хуже меня.  
\- чудно... - Штефан поднял голову. - Я тешу ваше самолюбие?  
\- Еще как... - кивнул тот. Приятно осознавать, что я еще на что-то гожусь и даю фору молодым.  
\- Не лицемерьте... - Штефан невесело улыбнулся. - Вы и без моих проигрышей это знаете.  
замолчали оба. Штефан смотрел на свои руки, Сами переставлял фигуры, словно играл сам с собой.  
\- я вам не нравлюсь. - Вдруг тихо сказал Кисслинг.  
\- а вы должны? - притворно удивился Сами. - Странное умозаключение после того, как я обыграл вас...  
\- Не в этом смысле, капитан.  
\- вы плохо поддаетесь влиянию руководства. Но это ваш плюс, Кисслинг... - Хюипя рассмеялся. - Я прекрасно осведомлен, какие приказы руководство давало вам после моего прихода на капитанский мостик. И благодарен вам, что вы поступили так, как подсказали вам устав и этика. Но вы слишком молоды для старшего пилота корабля такого значения - это ваш минус...  
\- Мой минус в моём возрасте? Охренеть!  
\- Кисслинг!  
\- Извините, капитан, но другого слова у меня нет! - Штефан пожал плечами, откинул голову назад. – Ну, надо же, а... возраст...  
\- Тем не менее, вы вполне оптимальный вариант для исполнения ваших обязанностей...  
\- Вполне оптимальный? вполне?  
\- Вас что, это задевает? - рассмеялся Хюипя. - Вы честолюбивы и тщеславны? хотите признания? похвалы от руководства?  
\- Нет... - побледнел Штефан. - Не от руководства.  
\- Хотите похвалы от меня? - капитан удивился всерьез. - Вам так важно моё мнение о вас? вам? Это при том, что в большинстве случаев вам вообще всё равно, что я говорю?  
\- Вы-капитан! вы... - Штефан судорожно вздохнул, словно задыхаясь. - Вы... вы же...  
\- что я, Кисслинг? я теперь высшая инстанция? боже, ну хотите, я напишу в Совет Федерации, и они вышлют вам награду, грамоту, чего вы там хотите? Я доложу обо всех ваших достоинствах в полной мере, обещаю! уверяю, господин старший пилот, вас наградят за вашу безупречную службу... - Сами наклонялся вперед, в то время как Штефан вжимался в спинку кресла, не смея оторвать взгляда от синих искристых глаз. - Никаких нарушений, полная компетенция в своём деле, никаких неуставных ситуаций, есть мелкие недочеты - но они не важны... Порой мне кажется, что восемь лет назад на борт Байера прислали не живого человека, а андроида...  
\- Да вы мудак! - выпалил Штефан в сердцах и тут же прикусил язык.  
Сами к его удивлению тихо рассмеялся.  
\- оскорбление капитана, ну надо же. Несоблюдение субординации... Вот так вот в одну секунду вы портите своё будущее резюме. Я вас считаю неплохим пилотом, а вы меня мудаком....  
\- простите, я... - Штефан покраснел, борясь с желанием сползти с кресла и упасть с мостика на нижнюю палубу.  
\- вы что? не хотели называть меня мудаком? ложь. На самом деле так не считаете? тоже ложь. Вы проглотили свой язык, Кисслинг, или его кошки унесли?  
\- нет.  
\- Что "нет"?  
\- Я назвал вас так...  
Хюипя прошелся по мостику, качая головой.  
\- Идите прочь, Кисслинг... - устало бросил он. - Вы мямлите и бесите меня еще больше. Освобождаю вас от службы на два дня. Чтобы я вас не видел, ясно?  
Штефан машинально встал, отдал честь и на негнущихся ногах спустился вниз по лестнице.  
\- Сложно с детьми. - тихо сказал Хюипя в пустоту, когда дверь за пилотом с шипением закрылась.  
спустился ниже, убрал книгу Штефана с панели управления, проверил все данные, хмыкнул - верно, впрочем, как и всегда. Свою работу мальчишка знает.  
\- Капитан Хюипя. - замигала зеленая кнопка, предупреждая, что его вызывают со службы охраны.  
\- Я вас слушаю... - он наклонился к дисплею видеопередатчика.  
\- вы подавали запрос. Отчетность готова. У нас есть идентификационные номера всех тех, кто заходил в вашу каюту за последние две недели.  
\- отличная работа, лейтенант Кастро. Вышлите мне сюда профайлами…  
Тот не заставил себя ждать – четыре файла с фотографиями.  
Саша. Он сам. Доктор Рольфес – был с докладом. И…  
\- Вот так сюрприз, Кисслинг… - усмехнулся Хюипя. – А вы, оказывается, можете меня удивить.

Тихо шипит кислород в трубках, капает физраствор как вода в клепсидре, капля за каплей. Рене выдохнул, потирая лоб, потянулся к дисплею барокамеры, понизил давление жидкостей. Раздался еле слышный стон, пришлось открыть крышку бокса, убрать трубку изо рта пациента.  
\- Больно? – Рене склонился к самому лицу Клеменса.  
\- Нет… - прохрипел тот. – Да… Пить. Не хочу снотворного.  
\- Хорошо… - мельком глянул – показания в норме. – Сейчас.  
\- Что со мной? – Клеменс пошевелился.  
\- Вам нельзя двигаться, лежите смирно… - Рене поморщился – сквозь бинты снова проступили красные пятна. – Сейчас главное, чтобы вы восстановились.  
\- Почему я ничего не вижу?  
\- У вас повязка на глазах…  
\- И её нельзя снять?  
\- Пока нет.  
\- Я… - он закашлялся, Рене поднес к губам своего пациента ложку с водой. – Я смогу видеть?  
\- Об этом поговорите с доктором Рольфесом… А сейчас успокойтесь, если не хотите, чтобы вас снова напичкали снотворным. Уверены, что не хотите обезболивающего?  
\- Уверен… Где Торстен?  
\- Если вы про капитана Вердера, то он в Космопорте, улаживает бумажные дела.  
\- А Пер… Он живой?  
\- Кто такой, этот Пер? – Рене невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Такой… длинный…  
\- Заходил пару раз. Но вы в боксе, его к вам не пустили, и раз уж вы очнулись, нужно сообщить доктору Рольфесу.  
\- А вы кто? – он откинул голову обратно на подушку, давая понять, что больше не хочет пить.  
\- Ваш врач. И сиделка по совместительству… А теперь отдыхайте… - Рене прикрыл бокс крышкой, настроил свет и кислород, проверил все капельницы.  
Неслышно вошел Андрэ, покачал головой.  
\- Опять вы тут, ваша смена давно кончилась, доктор Адлер…  
\- Всё в порядке… - тот улыбнулся устало. – Тебя Симон прислал?  
\- Да, он передал вам двоих из ожогового отделения. Их дела идут на поправку, но обследования показали… Вот… - Андрэ скинул на планшет Рене всю информацию. – Он просил посмотреть, диагностический отдел уже на стенку лезет…  
\- Людей как всегда не хватает… - кивнул Адлер. – Можешь идти, спасибо…  
\- Да не за что… А он как? – кивнул в сторону бокса.  
\- Вроде засыпает… - вздохнул Рене. – Как твоя работа?  
\- Идёт потихоньку… - смущенно улыбнулся юный врач. – Ладно, мне пора идти… Заходите к нам хоть иногда…  
\- Обязательно загляну…  
Рене проверил еще раз все показатели бокса, задержался на мгновение; Клеменс мирно спал…

«Мой дорогой мальчик…»  
Рене покраснел – такое письмо могла написать только мать, и читать сейчас о чувствах женщины вылитых на бумагу в тоске по своему ребенку, который улетел из родительского гнезда так далеко, казалось ему постыдным поступком.  
Письмо было старомодное – в конверте, а не на электронном носителе, написанное синими чернилами на желтоватой бумаге. Ни штампа, ни обратного адреса, может быть, в самом письме есть какие-то зацепки?  
База данных обгоревшего корабля накрылась медным тазом, и выяснить о родственниках и месте жительства потерпевших было порой невозможно; спрашивали у товарищей и друзей, собирали информацию по нитке. Так он уговаривал себя, разворачивая тонкие листки, исписанные аккуратным подчерком.  
«Мой дорогой мальчик, спасибо тебе за твои чудесные письма…»  
Она писала о доме и соседях, о семье, об отце, который ждет нового урожая в теплице, о планах на весну, о своих переживаниях, и на Рене словно пахнуло из этого письма теплым, сладким запахом детства, горячим ужином на большом столе, за которым собирались родственники, огромным заброшенным садом со всевозможными лазейками, где они с братом играли в прятки…  
Меж слов поддержки и скрытой материнской боли промелькнула радость. Влюблен. Её сын влюблён и она рада этому…  
Позавидовал со вздохом – даже этот простой парень с фермерского корабля нашел свою вторую половинку.  
Может быть, на компьютере есть какая-нибудь информация, адреса, номера связи коммуникаторов. Включил, увидел, что вход только по паролю, решил дождаться Штефана и очень удивился, когда друг не заставил себя ждать – появился в каюте раньше положенного.  
\- Только не говори мне, что тебя пораньше отпустили с работы, дорогой… - рассмеялся он.  
\- Пораньше… - кивнул тот, бросил куртку на спинку стула. – И, боюсь, я получил незаслуженный отпуск…  
\- То есть? – удивился Рене.  
\- Кажется, я попал. – Штефан усмехнулся. – Если я и хотел от капитана эмоций, я их получил…  
\- Штееефан… - протянул Рене, садясь на свою кровать. – Что ты опять натворил?  
\- Да ничего… Так… - Кисслинг пожал плечами. – Сказал ему, что он мудак…  
\- И впрямь ничего… - улыбнулся Рене. – А он?  
\- Ну, посмеялся. – Штефан вытянул ноги вперед. – Потом отчитал в своей любимой манере. Вроде ничего плохого не сказал, а я себя всё равно говном чувствую. А потом сказал не появляться перед ним два дня.  
\- Штрафную работу дал?  
\- Нет…  
\- Странно. – Рене покачал головой. – Не похоже на него. У него любимое дело – штрафные работы выписывать… Может, он на Земле тюремщиком был?  
\- Нет, он был военным летчиком. – Штефан отвел взгляд. – Потом получил повышение, был отправлен… Что ты так на меня смотришь?  
\- Ты что, его биографию наизусть выучил?  
\- Не надо так на меня смотреть… Не выучил… Просто читал… - Штефан отмахнулся. – Ладно, это всё не так важно… Чьи это вещи?  
-А… Вот… - Рене подсел к другу, положил ему на колени ноутбук. – Сможешь взломать?  
\- Посмотрим… - Штефан потер кончик длинного носа. – Как будто ребенок пароль ставил. Вот, держи… А что это? Это же не твой, вроде?  
\- Нужно по работе… - увильнул от ответа Рене. – Ну, чем будешь заниматься в свободное время?  
\- Не знаю… Слушай, а Рольфи у себя?  
\- Наверное… - удивился Адлер. – Погоди, а зачем тебе Симон?  
\- Разговор есть… - Штефан поднялся с кровати. – Если что, я у него…  
\- Хорошо, но… - Рене не договорил – Кисслинг вышел из каюты. – Давай, наломай дров, дурень…

Если доктор Рольфес и удивился, увидев Штефана, сидящего в кресле в его каюте, то виду не подал.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – улыбнулся он. – И как ты вошел сюда?  
\- Легко, но объяснять, как именно, очень долго.  
\- Ну, раз ты здесь, чувствуй себя как дома… - Симон расстегнул форменный комбинезон, потер шею, садясь на свою кровать. – У тебя расстроенный вид, тебя что-то беспокоит?  
\- Симон… Есть какое-нибудь проверенное лекарство от зависимости?  
\- Кисслинг… - светлые брови нахмурились. – В какое дерьмо ты вляпался? Что за дрянь ты принимаешь?  
\- Нет… это не наркотик… - Штефан рассмеялся. – Это… Человек… У меня зависимость от человека…  
\- Мальчики… - Рольфес вздохнул, вставая. – Боже, вы живете в одной каюте уже четыре года, ну неужели…  
\- Это не Рене.  
\- О… - Рольфес кивнул. – Есть средство, дорогой. Лоботомия.  
\- И это поможет? – улыбнулся Кисслинг.  
\- Стопроцентно. – Симон вернул улыбку. – Но службу придется оставить.  
\- Ничего, я как раз на два дня в отпуске… - хмыкнул Штефан.  
\- Эй… - Симон рассмеялся тихо, присел с ним рядом, потрепал по плечу. – Да что же это такое? У нас весна на корабле, я смотрю… А если попытаться признаться и начать отношения? Не пробовал?  
Штефан заглянул ему в лицо, долго смотрел в глаза.  
\- Это капитан. – наконец произнес он.  
\- А, ну тогда точно, только лоботомия. – кивнул Симон. – А если всё-таки попробовать?  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Мда… Мальчик мой, я ничем тебе помочь не в силах. Сходи к Мануэлю, поговори с ним, я…  
\- А может лучше… - Штефан остановил его, обхватил ладонями скуластое лицо, и потянулся к Симону губами. Тот ответил на поцелуй, придержав Штефана за подбородок, затем отстранился. провел подушечкой большого пальца по ярким губам.  
\- Нет? – покраснел Кисслинг. Тот смотрел на него пристально и словно чуть снисходительно, как на расшалившегося ребенка.  
\- Да. Только мне нужно в душ. – Рольфес прошелся по комнате, обернулся на пороге водоблока. – Раздевайся пока.  
\- Хорошо.  
Разделся донага, сложил всю одежду на стул, ботинки поставил у кровати. Шлепая босыми ступнями по теплому полу, взобрался на кровать с ногами. Лег, потом сел, не зная, куда девать своё нескладное большое тело.  
Запиликавший датчик двери стал настоящим сюрпризом. Не успел Штефан прикрыть наготу, как дверь отъехала в сторону и на пороге возник…  
\- Кисслинг, вы меня удивляете всё больше и больше. – минутное молчание, капитан смерил его взглядом. – Наденьте штаны и следуйте за мной.  
Дверь за ним закрылась, Штефан, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, принялся одеваться.  
\- Отменяем свидание? – Симон смеясь, сушил полотенцем волосы. Подмигнул, вздыхая. – Беги. Он не любит ждать.

Целая пачка фотографий. Любовно распечатанных и подписанных, убранных в конверт, чтобы время было к ним милосердней.  
А вот и он сам. Такой загорелый и улыбчивый, и не узнать без всех этих шрамов и следов ожога, спрятанных под бинтами.  
Очень красивый. Веснушки по всему лицу и такие зеленые глаза.  
вот он у моря, сидит возле самой кромки воды, зарывшись ступнями в песок. Закрыл глаза - наверняка фото сделал кто-то из близких друзей. Вот и капитан Вердера и их друг - долговязый Пер. Ни одной девушки на всех этих фотографиях, в кого же он влюблен? В одного из своих друзей?  
Отругал себя за излишнее любопытство, но досмотрел фотографии все до одной. Полез в его ноутбук: папки с аудио-файлами – скачаны из общей архивной системы, разложены по порядку – он любит эту музыку. Пара фильмов, ничего особенного – все такие смотрят. И видеописьма. Такие записывают на отдельные карты и посылают через почту Федерации родным и близким… Здесь их огромное количество, но ни одной карты Рене в рюкзаке с вещами Клеменса не обнаружил.  
\- Ну и загадочка же вы, лейтенант Фритц… - вздохнул он. – Ну что же, посмотрим, может быть, в письмах что-то удастся на вас раскопать…  
Ни у одного письма нет статуса «отправлено», для чего тогда он записывал их?  
Рене сел за стол, поставил ноутбук перед собой и включил самое первое письмо.  
Ничего не видно – нет видеоряда, только слышен шорох.  
«Привет, меня…я… ну, черт же побрал бы…»  
Долгая пауза.  
«Я Клеменс. Ты меня не знаешь. Я работаю на «Зеленом».  
«Привет, я Клеменс. Приятно познакомиться, да? Ну вроде так. Я с «Зеленого», с «Вердера», ну, ты знаешь, наверное, да? Корабль-ферма…»  
Письмо оборвалось, видимо он решил не записывать дальше, а может быть, дело было в технических проблемах.  
Включив второе, Рене откинулся на спинку стула, вслушиваясь в низкий, чуть хриплый голос.  
«Привет. Это снова я. Знаешь, такой хреновый день был… Все достали. Чуть не поругался с малышом Марко, наорал на парня ни за что. Стыдно теперь… Вот бы сейчас… вот бы сейчас рядом с тобой оказаться…»  
Рене закрыл ноутбук, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Стало стыдно, что вот так беспардонно влез в чужую жизнь, словно попытался примерить на себя все те эмоции, что испытывал его пациент. Вышел из своей каюты, на автомате отправился в столовую, сел за столик к Мануэлю и Патрику, ел, не вслушиваясь в их разговор, рассеянно отвечал на вопросы товарищей. Как потом оказался в отделении интенсивной терапии – даже не понял, но сел рядом с боксом, где лежал Клеменс и долго смотрел на него сквозь плексиглас.  
Странная мысль вертелась в голове – какое у него сейчас лицо под этими бинтами?

\- Я не подам рапорта на вас за нарушение Устава, Кисслинг, только потому что мне жаль карьеру доктора Рольфеса. – капитан указал на стул напротив своего кресла. – Но вам придется объясниться.  
\- Объяснить, почему я был в каюте Симона? – усмехнулся Штефан, не поднимая головы.  
\- Нет, я и без ваших отговорок знаю, для чего вы там были, ваш внешний вид весьма красноречиво всё объяснил. Мне интересно, что вы делали в моей каюте.  
Штефан замер, втянул воздух, медленно выдохнул.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы… - тихо выдавил он.  
\- Не отнекивайтесь. – Сами сложил руки на груди. – Вы открыли замок своей картой. Думали, что служба охраны оставит это без внимания?  
\- Вообще то да… - кивнул Кисслинг. – Зачем им вообще проверять, кто открывал вашу дверь?  
\- Кисслинг… Если вы мне сейчас всё расскажете, я отзову свой запрос или сообщу, что я сам просил вас зайти ко мне.  
\- А если нет? – Штефан поднял голову.  
\- Тогда я направлю рапорт о вашем поведении в Совет. И вас уволят с занесением этого проступка в ваш послужной список.  
\- О, как серьезно то…  
\- Штефан, что вам понадобилось…  
\- Перешли на имя, капитан?  
\- Кисслинг!  
\- Ничего я не брал из вашей каюты. – Штефан поднялся и чуть не уперся носом в нос капитана «Байера». – Можете быть спокойны, я не роюсь в чужих вещах…  
\- Тогда для чего?  
\- Зашел в вашу каюту по глупости. Захотел посмотреть, как вы живете.  
\- Да ну? – светлая бровь дернулась. – Да вы врете и не краснеете, Кисслинг.  
\- Работа у меня такая… - улыбнулся Штефан. – Я могу идти?  
\- Нет, я вас не отпускал… - Сами усмехнулся. – Яблоко. Яблоко и эти листья странной формы…  
Штефан только закусил губу, Хюипя рассмеялся, качая головой.  
\- Это вы принесли мне яблоко, Кисслинг? Где вы его взяли?  
\- На «Вердере»… Перестаньте смеяться, я же говорю – по глупости.  
\- Погодите, вы нарушили пять пунктов Устава, только для того, чтобы принести мне этот фрукт и романтично разложить ваши подношения на моём одеяле? И после этого отправляетесь в каюту к доктору Рольфесу с весьма недвусмысленными намерениями? Вы ненормальный, Кисслинг, рисковать всем, что у вас есть… - Сами отвернулся, качая головой. – Ей-Богу, ненормальный…  
\- А у меня так много того, что я могу потерять, капитан? – Штефан сделал пару шагов вперед, остановился, смотря в спину Хюипя. – Служба, каюта, которую я делю с Рене и вы. Вот всё, что у меня есть.  
\- Штефан… - Сами не обернулся. – Вы что, пытаетесь сказать, что… Испытываете какую-то привязанность ко мне?  
\- Да я вроде уже сказал… Я этим тоже Устав нарушаю?  
\- Нет, Уставом запрещена физическая связь… - вздохнул капитан, потер лоб. – Вы ненормальный.  
\- Знаю, вы мне это уже говорили.  
\- Это безумие какое то. Ребячество. Нет, хуже… Ведете себя, словно студент-первокурсник, и всё это только из-за сексуального влечения? – он обернулся. – Вы покусились на мою личную жизнь, Штефан.  
\- Да ради всего святого! – Кисслинг всплеснул руками, краснея. – Увольте меня, отправьте на гауптвахту, но не стыдите. Мне и без ваших слов совестно…  
\- Я очень надеюсь на это! – Сами нахмурился. – Право… Что мне с вами делать? Почему вы без коммуникатора и шевронов? Возвращайтесь на службу сейчас же…  
\- Но ведь вы же сказали…  
\- Мало ли, что я сказал. Это и будет вашим наказанием – никакого отдыха. Излишек свободного времени вам вредит, Кисслинг. Сейчас же приведите себя в порядок и примите пост. – Сами махнул рукой и вышел из каюты.  
\- Покой мне и не снится… - вздохнул Штефан и вышел вслед за ним.

Клеменс спал не просыпаясь вот уже второй день. Симон только пожал плечами, сослался на его ослабленный организм и стрессовое состояние после трех операций по пересадке кожи, но Рене чувствовал, что доктор беспокоится. Всё шло не так, как должно было…  
Просидев отмеренное для дежурства время возле бокса, он захватил еды из пищеблока и вернулся в свою каюту. Несколько раз останавливал себя, но всё же снова открыл ноутбук и нажал на третье письмо.  
У него совсем другая стрижка там, не как на фотографии: волосы чуть светлее и длиннее…  
«Привет».  
Включился видеосигнал, он сидит на кровати вроде бы, улыбается, смотрит в глазок камеры.  
«Я решил тут, что крыться это смешно… Ну и бесполезно наверное… Как ты? В смысле как ты там поживаешь? Торстен говорит, что вы всегда заняты чем то, что у вас всегда дел невпроворот… Торстен это мой друг… Это мой лучший друг…»  
Показывает на капитана «Вердера» на фотокарточке и фыркает.  
«Он чумовой… Вот он, справа, видишь? Хороший друг…А у тебя много друзей?»  
Рене рассмеялся тихо, тут же запиликал его коммуникатор.  
Сообщение от Штефана – пишет, что капитан окончательно ополоумел и отменил наказание отпуском, а еще что сам он чуть не переспал с Рольфесом, но всё сорвалось и что у доктора Рольфеса…  
Рене прыснул со смеху. Штефан в своём духе…  
Письма короткие, всего то по несколько минут, словно кто-то пытался снять репортаж…  
«Привет, у нас тут запарка, я тебе не писал уже тысячу лет, наверное… А… нет, неделю, но для меня это долго…»  
Он улыбается и морщинки разбегаются от уголков глаз. Сколько ему лет? Рене попытался вспомнить… Двадцать девять или тридцать?  
«Чёрт, о бумагу порезался… Я тут спросил у Торстена, знает ли он тебя… Но он говорит, что нет… Он знает только руководство ваших… У него полно знакомых на всех кораблях Федерации… Тут такое дело… У вас находится его друг… Ну и… Торстен влюблен в него… Ну прямо как я. У нас с Торстеном много общего.»  
Он смеется, краснеет, а вместе с ним краснеет и Рене, словно Клеменс ему признается в любви.  
Вздохнул, пошел в водоблок, умылся холодной водой, остановился перед зеркалом. Долго смотрел на себя, снял футболку, погладил себя по ключицам, по груди.  
Все говорят ему, что он красивый – Мануэль подкатить пытался, Штефан иногда смотрит с завистью. Даже Симон задерживает на нём взгляд, но молчит – словно Рене не замечает этого.  
Усмехнулся.  
А что толка от этой красоты? Смотрят, а подойти боятся.  
Скоро тридцать, а рядом никого, рядом такой же одинокий Штефан.  
«Привет… Тут темно, потому что у нас вроде как авария…»  
Слышно, как он смеется.  
«Сейчас, я палочку-выручалочку включу.»  
Появляется слабый свет от люминесцентного жгута, Клеменс сидит прямо перед ноутбуком, видно его лицо и голые плечи.  
«Ты извини, что я вот так… Все вещи в масле… Один из шлангов порван, поэтому я тут… нагишом…»  
Он вновь смеется, вызывая на лице Рене улыбку, трет грязный лоб.  
«Раздевайся…»  
Рене вздрогнул, сглотнул.  
«Раздевайся, будем оба голые. Я видел тебя в Космопорте… И знаешь… У тебя красивое тело. Это даже через комбинезон видно. Я бы хотел… Сейчас хотел бы обнять тебя крепко-крепко…»  
Клеменс облизывает губы, а Рене тянется к завязкам своих брюк, чтобы снять их…

\- Он проснулся… - шепнул Андрэ, поднимаясь со стула. – Но со мной не разговаривает.  
\- А почему шепотом? – улыбнулся Рене. – Ладно, спасибо, иди, отдыхай… Клеменс… Вы меня слышите?  
Тот застонал тихо, пошевелил губами.  
\- Пить.  
\- Погодите, вам нужно снять систему…  
\- Я есть хочу…  
Рене покачал головой.  
\- Нельзя есть твердую пищу… Если потерпите, принесу вас коктейль.  
На кухне для пациентов ему выдали большой стакан жидкого пюре из овощей, фруктов и необходимых добавок.  
\- Кормить вас ложкой или дать трубочку?  
\- Трубочку. – Клеменс пошевелился, когда Рене приподнял изголовье кровати, подняв крышку бокса. – А снять бинты можно?  
\- Пока нет. Откройте рот.  
После первого глотка он закашлялся, дальше дело пошло лучше.  
\- Я могу назвать все ингредиенты… - прохрипел он и Рене услышал в его голосе смех.  
\- Я тоже… - улыбнулся Адлер.  
\- Много возни со мной да?  
\- Нет. Это моя работа. Наелись?  
\- Нет. Но сойдет на первый раз… А можно мне в следующий раз картошки?  
\- Не думаю…  
\- А когда можно будет снять повязку?  
\- Я спрошу у доктора Рольфеса…  
\- Это у которого приятный голос?  
\- Хм… - улыбнулся Рене, убирая трубки. – Наверное.  
\- А как он выглядит?  
\- Высокий, - Адлер задумался. - светлые волосы…  
\- И он красив?  
\- Может быть… - оторопел Рене.  
\- А вы?  
\- Простите, но что это за интерес такой?  
\- Я искал одного человека с вашего корабля… Я…чёрт… - он застонал.  
\- Боли вернулись? Сейчас…  
Рене добавил обезболивающее в систему, осторожно ввел иглу в вену у сгиба локтя. Клеменс задышал чаще, диаграмма его дыхания выровнялась, он с тихим выдохом стал проваливаться в сон.  
Присел рядом с боксом, поправил трубки системы, проверил, все ли работает. Провел пятерней по волосам, вздохнул.  
Он сказал, что это кто-то с «Байера». Но кто? Доктор Рольфес? Эти письма он пишет Симону? Боже, нонсенс какой-то. Кто бы это мог быть? Да кто угодно, здесь же тысячи сотрудников…  
«Привет. Мне так жаль, что я не знаю твоего имени. Даже и не знаю, как мне тебя называть. Ни одно тебе не подходит, я, наверное, все перепробовал… В Космопорте ты так быстро пропал из виду. Я не успел догнать тебя…»  
Клеменс непривычно серьезен.  
«А потом Торстен сказал, что вы улетаете. Мне так жаль…»  
Рене зажмурился.  
Порылся в столе Штефана, нашел спрятанные от руководства сигареты, зажигалку, накинул куртку и вышел из своего отсека.  
Покурить в тишине и спокойствии можно было у Мануэля – он радовался гостям, даже непрошеным. Вот и сейчас улыбнулся, кивнул, мол проходи. Включил вентиляцию посильнее, пододвинул к Рене пепельницу.  
\- По какому поводу гуляем? – усмехнулся он, щуря пронзительно синие глаза.  
\- Жизнь меняется… - пожал плечами Рене.  
Мануэль только кивнул, не приставая с расспросами.

Письма за первый год он досмотрел и, словно преследуемый зависимостью, взялся за другую папку.  
«Привет! Смотри!»  
Он несет свой ноутбук по одной из теплиц, мелькают температурные дисплеи, в экран летят ветви деревьев, зеленая листва.  
«Погоди… Они распустились… Я сейчас покажу тебе…»  
Он разворачивает ноутбук, картинка скачет…  
Рене даже дыхание задержал.  
Целое поле роз.  
«Торстен говорит, что я идиот…»  
Он смеется, но в голосе слышно смущение.  
«Это тебе. Я для тебя всё это вырастил. Ну, а вдруг… Я подумал, вдруг у тебя сегодня день рождения?»  
Он сидит под розовым кустом, листва лежит на его плечах, словно руки возлюбленной, бутоны и цветы низко склоняются, словно хотят обнять своего создателя. А глаза у него такие же яркие, как блестящие листья роз.  
«С днём рождения…»

Следующее письмо снова с большим перерывом – через две недели.  
Какой-то шум, крики птиц – чаек, как оказалось позже, румяное лицо Клеменса мелькает в кадре.  
«Что ты там всё время записываешь?»  
Высоченный Пер заглядывает ему через плечо, Клеменс смеется, пытается отпихнуть его.  
«Привеееет.»  
\- Привет… - тихо отвечает Рене.  
«Отвалии!»  
Клеменсу наконец таки удается отойти от Пера, тот что-то кричит.  
«Мы на море! Тут так красиво… Ты представляешь, столько воды и она вся ужасно соленая!»  
Что-то говорит Рене, что его пациент всласть напробовался океанической водички, он еле сдержал смешок.  
«Красиво, да? Смотри… Я оставлю камеру включённой…»  
Пер ходит по песку на руках, Клеменс бежит к волнам, прибой смывает его следы. Капитан Вердера сидит на плоском камне, поджав под себя ноги, загорает.  
Солнце высоко, и людей на пляжу совсем немного; интересно, где они?  
«Только мне без тебя здесь одиноко…»  
Он лег перед ноутбуком на песок, подпер подбородок кулаком. Лицо рыжее от песка и веснушек, его вызолотило солнечным светом.  
Рене закрыл глаза и дал себе обещание навсегда запомнить его именно таким.

Прослушать или скачать Don't You Give Up On Me бесплатно на Простоплеер

Иногда он просто сидел перед камерой, кусая губы, словно желая что-то сказать, но не имея нужных слов для этого. Иногда ставил музыку и Рене находил её в общем архиве, скачивал на свой плейер и заслушивал, пока не выучивал наизусть. Делился своими переживаниями, рассказывал новости о своих друзьях, приносил работу в свою комнату и часами собирал перед камерой какой-то двигатель. Или брал ноутбук в теплицу, показывая, что расцвело, называл цветы и деревья, просто занимался своим делом. Тогда Рене видел его широкие плечи, влажную от пота форменную футболку и сильные руки…

Долго допытывался у Андрэ, что у Клеменса с глазами, тот сослался на Рольфеса, сказав, что операцию по восстановлению зрения сделают, как только тот стабилизируется.  
\- Доктор Рольфес говорит, что ваша помощь пациенту уже не требуется… - краснея пробормотал Андрэ.  
\- Доктор может идти в задницу. В какую пожелает кроме моей… - усмехнулся Рене. – Он проснулся?  
\- И даже поел… - улыбнулся Шюррле. – Спрашивал о докторе Рольфесе…  
\- Куда уж без Симона… - вздохнул Адлер. – Что спрашивал?  
\- Дружит ли доктор Рольфес с лейтенантом Кисслингом….  
\- Господи, ну а это для чего… И что ты ответил?  
\- Что… дружит… Ведь дружит? – огромные глаза Андрэ как у кошки – удивленные и любопытные.  
\- А то как же… - Рене фыркнул. – Ладно, загляну к нему…  
Клеменса уже перевели из бокса в обычную палату, к таким же ожоговым, как и он сам. После обеда его сморил сон, он лежал на животе, повязки частично сняли, оставили только на глазах, следов от огня почти не осталось – несколько шрамов на носу и верхней губе.  
Рене присел рядом с ним, дотронулся до волос, которые коротко остригли в операционной. Мягкие.  
Отругал себя – не дай Бог Симон увидит – будут неприятности. Рольфес не запрещал связей между докторами, но к пациентам он относился с осторожностью и остальным советовал то же самое.  
За обедом рассказал обо всём Штефану, тот даже не удивился, не стал ругать, не объявил его сумасшедшим, только смотрел пристально и кивал.  
\- Ничего сказать не хочешь? – улыбнулся Рене.  
\- Все письма досмотрел?  
\- Нет… - смутился Адлер. – Еще пара осталась.  
\- Можно посмотреть с тобой?  
Рене заколебался, а потом согласился.  
\- Мне от тебя нечего скрывать… - только и сказал он, открывая ноутбук и включая предпоследнее письмо.  
Очень темно, странный гул, словно от множества клаудмобилей, сирена, сигналы.  
\- Космопорт… - тихо сказал Штефан.  
На таймере тридцать первое декабря, без четверти полночь.  
«Вууухууу!»  
Рене смеется:  
\- Это Пер кричит, его друг…  
В кадре мелькает лицо Торстена.  
\- А это еще один его друг… Капитан «Вердера», Торстен… Чумовой… - Адлер закусил губу, Штефан только легонько сжал его плечо.  
Троица смеется, открывая бутылку шампанского, Торстен обливается игристым вином, они давятся, пьют, размахивая бенгальскими огнями.  
Под куполом Космопорта салют, кричат люди, сигналят клаудмобили…  
Видео оборвалось, продолжилось в темной комнате.  
«Привет…»  
Он пьян, чуть не ударяется головой о ноутбук, ойкает, Штефан хмыкает.  
«С новым годом, любовь моя.»  
Молчит, дышит тяжело, мотает головой, брызги летят в камеру.  
«Я тут подумал… Это хорошо, что я не знаю ни твоего имени, ни твоего адреса… Наверное… Да конечно же у тебя есть кто-то. А я бы надоедал своими письмами…»  
Он улыбается и от его улыбки замирает сердце.  
«Я… я старался тебя забыть… Честно старался. Но не получается. Всё только хуже…»  
Вздыхает, чешет затылок.  
«Мечтал о тебе сегодня… Ну… нафантазировался. Думал, всю воду на корабле изведу…»  
Штефан встал, Рене почувствовал, как тот потрепал его по плечу, вышел из каюты.  
«Мне кажется, ты был бы счастлив со мной…. Мы как будто бы уже женаты. Только в разлуке по службе. Я скучаю по тебе, я пишу тебе, говорю с тобой, мастурбирую, думая о тебе… Чёрт, прости… Я сейчас такого наговорю…Нельзя мне пить…»  
Связь снова прерывалась, Рене нажал на паузу. Слышно, как снаружи Штефан бродит по коридору взад-вперед и говорит по комлинку.  
Запись идет дальше, Клеменс ходит по комнате, раздеваясь, натыкается на свои вещи, тихо ругается. Рене рассмеялся, потирая нос. Ему точно нельзя пить.  
Штефан заглянул в отсек, покачал головой, показал пальцем вверх, что означало, что начальство его вызывает. Адлер кивнул, мол беги уже, раз зовут. Пожелал мысленно другу удачи…  
Клеменс лежит на полу, головой к ноутбуку, видна макушка, чуть вздернутый нос весь в веснушках. Рене подумал было, что он спит, но тут рука шевельнулась и легла на грудь. Прошлась по животу, ниже, в белые хлопковые трусы.  
Рене потянулся, чтобы выключить, но так и замер, не смея оторвать глаз, смотря, как на экране ласкает себя чужой человек, ставший близким.  
Стыдно, любопытно, грустно – всё вместе. Словно вор, который крадет чужие воспоминания, адресованные совсем другому человеку... Симону?  
Клеменс стонет, негромко, протяжно. От его стона по рукам и лопаткам мурашки, волосы на загривке дыбом, щеки щиплет.  
Вспомнил тело Клеменса, когда его только нашли, со следами ран, ожогов, после – швами от операций, ссадинами. Сравнил с этим, сильным, золотистым в свете галогеновой палочки, чистым, блестящим от испарины…  
Холодная вода не остужает лицо, сколько под ней не стой, Рене застонал, запрокидывая голову назад, погладил себя по груди, представляя, что это его руки. По животу, ниже, обхватил ладонью член, лаская себя.  
Содрогнулся, глотая воду, горькую, как слезы.

Старпома на капитанском мостике и в помине не было, поэтому Штефану пришлось делать всю работу Саши. Необязательную, не назначенную по любимому капитанскому Уставу. Сам же Сами сидел на возвышении, читал электронную книгу.  
\- А я обязан делать это?  
Тот отвлекся, оторвался от книги.  
\- Приказы не обсуждаются, Кисслинг.  
\- А не легче ли, если уж вам так угодно нагрузить меня в наказание работой, отправить меня драить общественные водоблоки?  
\- Ваша самоотверженность похвальна, Кисслинг, но я сам решу, какое наказание вам подходит больше всего.  
\- Капитан… - Штефан снял очки, отложил их на приборную доску.  
\- Вы уже закончили?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Так заканчивайте.  
\- Вы что, таким образом следить за мной пытаетесь?  
\- Кисслинг, я не обязан перед вами отчитываться…  
\- Нет, обязаны! – возмутился Штефан.  
\- А вот и нет… - Сами рассмеялся. – Работайте…  
\- Постойте, я кажется понял. Это и есть наказание, да? – Штефан упер руки в бока. – Держать меня рядом, зная, что я к вам испытываю?  
\- А для вас мучение – быть рядом с объектом ваших симпатий? – Хюипя склонился, смотря на лейтенанта сверху вниз.  
\- Не представляете, какое… - Штефан подошел ближе к постаменту. – Вы так близко, а я даже прикоснуться к вам не могу. Или вам неприятны такие подробности?  
\- Почему вы так смотрите на меня, Кисслинг? И кто вам вообще позволил себя так вести?  
\- Знали бы вы, о чём я сейчас думаю…  
\- О, ну началось… Хотите мне в своих мелких грешках исповедоваться?  
\- Ну раз уж вы кто-то вроде первосвященника здесь…  
\- Еще Богом меня назовите… - усмехнулся Сами, откладывая книгу. – Не боитесь, что епитимья окажется непосильной?  
\- Да куда уж непосильней, капитан? Я день и ночь в бдении, свободного времени хватает лишь на сон и еду, и всё время я думаю о вас, смотрю на вас, хочу вас…  
\- Вот это уже гораздо интереснее. – Сами откинулся на спинку своего кресла. – И снова посягательства на мою личность.  
\- Да бросьте… - Штефан задрал голову. – Вам это льстит. И вы из какого-то тайного садизма не отпускаете меня от себя. Мне даже жаль, что я сознался…  
\- Сознаются в преступлении, Кисслинг, а вы признались в любви. Нет, стойте там, где стояли, не подходите ближе, не смейте подниматься по лестнице, Кисслинг, я не хочу видеть ваших слез. В самом деле, лейтенант, что вы как девчонка нюни распустили?  
\- А я и не плачу. – Штефан быстро вытер щеку. – Правда.  
\- Вы лгун, Кисслинг, и вы плачете. И причем только одним глазом.  
\- Слёзные протоки повреждены. – Штефан рассмеялся. – Глаз в норме, но реветь на всю катушку не получится.  
\- Как это произошло?  
\- Был взрыв на учениях. Я вытаскивал Рене из-под обвала, он вытаскивал меня. И тут на меня упала балка.  
\- Неудивительно, Кисслинг, с вашей то везучестью… - хмыкнул Сами. – Вы носите очки. Плохо видите с того же случая?  
\- Да. – кивнул тот.  
Почему не идете на коррекцию?  
\- Хочу, чтобы что-то напоминало мне о том дне. – пошутил Штефан. – Я боюсь операции. Потому что боюсь врачей.  
\- И пошли служить на «Байер»? интересно.  
\- Ничуть. Чтобы победить страх, нужно с ним сблизиться. Максимально. – Кисслинг пожал плечами.  
\- А меня вы боитесь?  
\- Боялся.  
\- Но вы же не…  
\- Я к вам гораздо ближе, чем вы думаете, капитан. Это просто вам кажется, что вы от меня далеко…  
\- Поднимитесь-ка ко мне, Кисслинг.  
Штефан, неуверенно ступая по лестнице, выполнил приказ, остановился перед капитаном. Тот поднял голову, встретился с ним взглядом.  
\- Вас дразнили в детстве, Кисслинг?  
\- Да.  
\- Как?  
\- … Каланча… - улыбнулся Штефан, щуря глаза.  
\- Банально, но не удивительно. – Сами кивнул. – Вас это беспокоило?  
\- Ничуть. Меня всё равно любили. В семье, в школе, в Академии…  
\- Вас все любят. – согласился Хюипя. – Я расспрашивал о вас персонал и руководство. Отзывы только положительные… Ну, исключая пары-тройки ваших просчетов, но они уже в прошлом…  
\- Погодите, вы что, справки обо мне наводили? – удивился Штефан.  
\- Можно и так сказать… Кисслинг… - Сами кашлянул. – Штефан. Саша уходит в Совет. Присядьте уже, хватит стоять надо мною, как журавль у колодца. Мне нужен старпом. Совет сообщил, что я могу выдвинуть свою кандидатуру, и я предложил вас.  
\- Вы? Меня? – Штефан замер. – Но почему?  
\- Я не буду перечислять ваши положительные стороны, Кисслинг. Потешу ваше самолюбие чуть позже, на назначении. Но одно точно – вы меня устраиваете.  
\- Но ведь я… - Штефан окончательно растерялся. – Ведь я же…  
\- Будьте спокойны, ваша наивная детская влюбленность вовсе не помеха…  
\- Она не детская! И не наивная! Я давно уже не ребенок, если вы не заметили? Не знаете, как меня оскорбить – лучше ничего не говорите…  
\- Простите, Штефан… - перебил его Сами. – Простите… Что? Что опять?  
-Мне нравится, когда вы меня по имени называете…  
\- В ваших фантазиях я именно так поступаю, а? – Хюипя наклонился к нему, поддел кончиком пальца острый подбородок. Кисслинг еле заметно кивнул, потянулся к Сами, закрыв глаза.  
\- Хотите, чтобы я вас поцеловал? – снова легкий кивок.  
Взяв за руку, словно сковав её цепью, обездвижив, другой ухватив за ворот куртки, притянул к себе ближе, накрыл губами рот Штефана, его потрескавшиеся сухие губы. Оторвался, выдохнул, подушечкой большого пальца стер одинокую каплю на скуле.  
\- Да что вы за человек такой? – Штефан вздохнул, отвернулся.  
\- Вы видите мою книгу, Кисслинг? Это планшет с галограммопередатчиком, он создает иллюзию того, что я переворачиваю страницы. Мой кофе - синтетический. И пусть я почти не чувствую разницы, я знаю, что он не настоящий. Единственное что-то настоящее здесь, Штефан, это вы. Вы, со своими взбесившимися гормонами.  
\- Хотите, покажу, насколько я настоящий? – взглянул на капитана исподлобья.  
\- Кисслинг, вы о своём… - Сами рассмеялся. – У нас еще будет время нарушить Устав. Мне нужен ваш ответ.  
\- Да вы словно предложение мне делаете…  
\- Делаю, но иного характера.  
\- Ну, я как воспитанный молодой человек, должен, наверное, согласиться.  
\- Вы как воспитанный молодой человек должны сперва подумать… Работы будет в разы больше, времени на отдых мало, обдумайте всё.  
\- И отпуск всего месяц, а не два? – рассмеялся Штефан.  
\- Именно.  
\- И всё это время рядом с вами?  
Хюипя покачал головой, посмеиваясь.  
\- Да. В одной каюте, на одном мостике. У вас день на раздумья.  
\- Спасибо… - Штефан на мгновение зажмурился.  
\- А теперь идите, ваша смена закончилась полчаса назад… Жду вас завтра как обычно… Ну же, идите.  
Он махнул рукой, Штефан поднялся, опираясь о подлокотник, спустился, спотыкаясь, и вышел с мостика.

\- Привет, Мануэль, можно к тебе?  
\- Привет, Рене, да, проходи, конечно… Мелкий уже уходит…  
\- Здрасьте, доктор Адлер… - Андрэ подхватил тяжеленную папку с документами. – А меня отправляют на задание…  
\- Да ну? Куда?  
\- Авария на «Шмеле», вроде того, детали пока не раскрывают… Ладно, увидимся, доктор Фридрих…  
\- Беги, малышня. Ну, а ты, садись…  
\- Спасибо, Мануэль, я по делу… - Рене улыбнулся.  
\- А ко мне всегда все приходят по делу… Курить будешь?  
\- Буду.  
Мануэль такой же неторопливый, как и сигаретный дым. Разговор первым все равно начнешь ты, а не он, он только будет слушать.  
Слово за словом Рене выложил свою историю, о Клеменсе, о письмах, о каждом письме по отдельности. Рассказал обо всём без утайки, краснея и сбиваясь, боясь встретиться взглядом с Мануэлем.  
А тот лишь курил, смотря куда-то поверх головы Адлера, и кивал медленно, словно соглашаясь.  
\- Ну и что? – спросил он, наконец, когда Рене затих.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь…  
\- И что я должен сказать? – Фридрих улыбнулся. – Ты в порядке, Адлер, но родители не научили тебя не лазить в чужие сумки.  
\- А то, что у меня зависимость от посторонних психологических импульсов?  
\- Ох ты как завернул, даже не понял, о чем ты сначала… - рассмеялся. – Зависимость от чужой влюбленности? А что в этом странного? Ты такая драма-рама, Адлер. Ничего особенного, ты один, он привлекателен, он красиво говорит, он ранен и нуждается в заботе, а уж с твоим то комплексом заботы о ближних…  
\- Но… - Рене вспыхнул. – Ману, мне, по правде то говоря, мужчины никогда не нравились…  
\- Да прекрати ты, мы же не в каменном веке живем, никто тебя за это камнями не побьет… - Мануэль снова закурил.  
\- А начинать отношения с пациентом, ты думаешь…  
\- Боже, да наплюй ты на Устав! Что вы все с ним носитесь, а?  
\- Все?  
\- Неважно… - хмыкнул. – Вас ко мне по десять человек в день ходит. И у всех одна и та же проблема – что нарушение правил это самое страшное…  
\- Мораль, Ману, у нас у всех есть мораль…  
\- Что аморального в любви, детка? – Фридрих наклонился над столом. – В сексе что аморального? Только из-за того, что какие-то старые говнюки решили, что всем нам будет мешать, если мы тут перетрахаемся хором… Пфф… - сел обратно.  
\- Я смотрю, ты сам на Устав наплевал… - улыбнулся Рене.  
\- А я просто не противился этому. Все к этому шло, это всё равно бы случилось. – легко пожал плечами. Я один, он один, я не женат, он свободен. Только и всего, сблизились. Ничего же страшного не произошло, м? Так что ты не тормози…  
\- Он уже любит кого-то…  
\- А намеки?  
\- Намеки говорят, что это Рольфес.  
\- О! – хохотнул Мануэль.  
\- Да, он спрашивал о нём. А ты ревнуешь, кстати?  
\- Да вроде нет пока… - задумался. – Нет, не ревную, у него нет шансов. Симону нравится другой тип… Да не смейся ты… Правда. У нас на корабле словно эпидемия осветления прошла, антимеланизация, скажем так…  
\- И потому он неравнодушен к Патрику и Филлипу?  
\- Да иди ты… - Мануэль рассмеялся вслед за Рене. – Ну, как, выговорился и полегчало?  
\- Да.  
\- Расскажи ему всё, когда его станут выписывать. Это будет уже не твой пациент. Ты даже свой долбаный Устав не нарушишь. Ты же красивый парень, Адлер… - Ману потрепал его по щеке. – Посмотри на себя… Да он западет на тебя, как нефиг делать.  
\- Ага, взял и запал… - Рене отвернулся, смеясь. – Даже если и так, то нет гарантий, что мы будем вместе. И я буду постоянно думать, что он тоскует о ком то…  
\- Рене. Погоди. Чего ты хочешь? – Фридрих встал, взял Адлер за плечи, чуть сжал.  
\- Хочу помочь ему. – честно ответил Рене.  
\- Ну так помогай. Это же в твоих силах. Гораздо легче разобраться во всем том, когда ему будет лучше… Потерпи немного…  
\- Спасибо что поговорил со мной…  
\- Я не буду говорить, что это мой долг. Ты мне не безразличен… - Мануэль улыбнулся. – И если что – обращайся.

\- Когда мне сделают операцию?  
\- Завтра, если вы будете себя хорошо чувствовать.  
\- Я же в норме…  
\- Ну, пока не вам это решать… - улыбнулся Рене, пододвигая столик. – Я вас накормлю. Открывайте рот.  
\- Это что, картошка?  
\- Она самая.  
\- Спасибо…  
Он улыбается и позволяет накормить себя как ребенка. Облизывает губы, а Рене, глотая комок в горле, не смеет оторвать взгляда от движений розового языка. Вытирая его рот, коснулся ненароком мягких губ, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику ползет горячая волна, затопляя по поясницу.  
\- Поцарапались? – тихо спросил Клеменс.  
\- Что?  
\- Поцарапались о мою бороду. – он смеется.  
У него и впрямь многодневная щетина, жесткая на подбородке и более мягкая на щеках. Рене глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- Я побриться хочу.  
\- Думаю, могу вам это устроить.  
\- Да вы волшебник… И почему вы возитесь со мной? Я слышал, как вас медсестра назвала, вы же не медбрат и не санитар…  
\- Если хотите, я позову сестру… - Рене встал. Звякнула вилка.  
\- Я вас обидел… - он вытянул руку, сжал и разжал пальцы. – Простите… Простите, я не знаю, где вы сейчас… Куда мне смотреть?  
\- Чуть влево… - выдавил Рене, смаргивая и злясь на себя за слезы. Взял его за руку.  
\- У вас такие теплые руки… И голос приятный… - он трогает ладонь Рене, водит по пальцам от ногтей до костяшек. – Смотрите за мной, словно я вам родственник… Или друг.  
«Или любимый» - пронеслось в мыслях Рене.  
\- У вас красивая фамилия. Как вас зовут?  
\- Рене… - получилось хрипло. – Вам доесть нужно, потом я принесу бритву.  
Стоя в санитарной, обхватив себя руками, зажмурился. Здесь прохладно и мысли вроде бы приходят в порядок…  
Удивился сам себе. Посмотрелся в зеркало – щеки горят, глаза блестят.  
Ведь он уже влюблялся, и не раз. Но чтобы так сильно…  
Принес поднос, поставил его рядом с кроватью.  
\- Вы убираете за мной, а я даже лица вашего не вижу… - снова тянет руку к нему, Рене еле заставил себя собраться и не схватить его в объятья.  
\- Вам так важно, как я выгляжу?  
\- Да любопытно просто…  
\- А сами то вы как думаете? – улыбнулся.  
\- Голос… Ну, голос у вас сильный. – он улыбается в ответ и чуть склоняет голову набок.  
Повязав ему на шею салфетку, Рене убрал бинты с верхней части лица, вздрогнул, когда Клеменс заморгал. Уголки губ дернулись вниз.  
\- Я ничего не вижу… - пробормотал он.  
\- Всё в порядке, всё хорошо… - Адлер схватил его за руку. – Это временно, Клеменс, всё будет в порядке…  
\- Простите, я паникер… - он позволил усадить себя прямо. – Что мне делать?  
\- Чуть задерите голову.  
Чувствуя под своими пальцами его пульс, тепло кожи, легкий свист дыхания, Рене осторожно побрил его, вытер, обработал кожу.  
\- Теперь я красавчик? – рассмеялся Клеменс. Адлер кивнул.  
\- Еще какой.  
\- Жаль только вот волосы… Я с обритой головой выгляжу, наверное, как новобранец Академии…  
\- Они отрастут.  
\- Вам пора идти?  
\- Почему вы так решили? – Рене вздрогнул.  
\- Вы словно хотите уйти… Ну, или мне так кажется… - Клеменс махнул рукой. – Да ладно, я посплю. Я знаю, что у вас полно работы… Вы еще придете?  
\- Не знаю, как получится…  
\- А доктор Рольфес?  
\- Может быть… - Рене покраснел. – Мне, наверное, в самом деле… Я пойду. Если мы с вами сегодня не увидимся, то до завтра…  
\- Завтра операция?  
\- Если доктор Рольфес так решит. – Рене закрыл за собой дверь, выдохнул. Кивнул с любопытством смотревшему на него Патрику и пошел в свою каюту.

Сидящий на кровати Штефан не удивил его, Рене прошел мимо, коснулся острого плеча.  
\- Опять? – улыбнулся он.  
\- Нет. – Штефан не поднял головы. – Разговор есть.  
\- Я сейчас…  
Наскоро умылся, переоделся, сел на свою кровать, уперся локтями в колени.  
\- Выкладывай.  
\- Я переезжаю. Наверное… - тот вздохнул.  
\- В Космопорт или на Землю? – побледнел Рене.  
Первое означало, что Штефана отстраняют от полетов, второе – что увольняют из Федерации.  
\- Нет. – Кисслинг протянул к нему обе руки. – Сядь рядом, а?  
\- Да говори уже как есть… - не выдержал Адлер. – Ты опять ему что-то сказал?  
\- Мне предстоит сказать… - Штефан уткнулся лбом в его плечо. – Меня повышают, Рене…  
\- До полковника что ли? – рассмеялся тот. – И почему ты тогда переезжаешь?  
\- Не до полковника, а до старшего лейтенанта… До старпома.  
\- А что, Саша откинулся?  
\- А что, ты не удивлен? – возмутился Штефан.  
\- Тому, что Саша откинулся? Нет, конечно… Столько трахаться с капитаном…  
\- Прекрати, Рене!  
Они повалились на кровать, смеясь и обнимаясь.  
\- Я сейчас ничему не удивлюсь… - прошептал Адлер. Штефан смотрел на него в упор, чуть не касаясь кончиком носа его губ. – Всё что угодно может случиться, а мне всё равно…  
\- Втюрился… - констатировал Штефан.  
\- По самую макушку… - кивнул тот. – Это смешно даже.  
\- Ни капли… Часто ты видел меня веселым последние два года?  
\- Сейчас чаще…  
\- Это потому что…  
\- Допустил тебя до себя?  
\- Как тебе сказать… Не совсем. Поддразнил. Я знаю, что иду в клетку, но иду.  
\- Штеф… - Рене погладил его по щеке. – Да ты драма-рама похуже меня…  
\- Драма-рама?  
\- Так меня Фридрих назвал…  
\- Пфф… Ходил к мозгоправу?  
\- И тебе бы стоило… А знаешь, кто еще к нему ходит?  
\- Симон?  
\- Да что на Симоне свет клином сошелся? – рассмеялся. – Нет, не Симон. Твой драгоценный садист…  
\- Для чего он ходит к Мануэлю? – удивился Штефан. – У кого с нервами порядок – так это точно у него…  
\- Видимо нет, раз ходит… - закрыл глаза. – Полежим вот так? Я сейчас мыл ему лицо, а сам только и думал о том, как я… чёрт…  
\- Если бы кэп позволил мне мыть своё лицо… - тихо фыркнул Кисслинг. Тот прыснул со смеху. – Хватит ржать…  
Штефан потянулся вперед, поцеловал Рене в полураскрытый рот, еле заметно – невесомый поцелуй. Невесомость в невесомости.  
\- Что мы будем делать, а? – Адлер закрыл глаза. – Всё меняется… Ты уйдешь к нему, вдруг у вас всё получится…  
\- Вдруг? Да я рассчитываю на это…  
\- Думаешь, он сделает тебе предложение?  
\- Избави Бог… а впрочем… почему нет?  
\- Отлично, тогда я тоже сделаю предложение Клеменсу… Чего ты смеешься?  
\- Это он, Рене… Это он будет делать тебе предложение… Спи.

\- Патрик сказал ты сам не свой.  
\- Патрик за меня переживает? – Рене покраснел.  
\- Вроде того… - Рольфес покачал головой. – Ты вышел из его палаты и ты был сам не свой. Что случилось? Мне отправить тебя к Мануэлю?  
\- Я уже был у него на этой неделе…  
\- Сходишь еще раз… Погоди… - Симон остановился посреди коридора. – Дорогой мой, да ты влюблен… А я то дурак не понял с самого начала, чего ты возишься с этим мальчишкой… Комплекс Будды случился?  
\- Да перестань ты, Симон, ну какой может быть комплекс Будды, что ты придумываешь?  
\- Симон взялся за мою работу? – Мануэль подошел сзади, приобнял обоих докторов. – Что у вас?  
\- Ничего, нарушение этики и Устава, а так ничего… - Симон усмехнулся. – Мне нужно готовиться к операции.  
\- Это мой пациент… - сказал Рене тихо, но с нажимом. – Я подготовлю его сам.  
\- Ты? – Рольфес закусил губу, но встретился взглядом с Фридрихом и медленно кивнул. – Хорошо. Ты сам всё сделаешь. Наверное, сам бы хотел и операцией заняться?  
\- Симон! – оборвал его Мануэль. – Прекрати…  
\- Извини… - рассмеялся тот. – Ладно, мне пора на вызов. Разбирайся сам. Расписание висит, Филиппа я обо всё предупредил…  
\- Почему он сердится? – Рене долго смотрел в спину Рольфесу, Мануэль достал из кармана комбинезона пачку сигарет, покрутил ее, пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю… Ревнует наверняка…  
\- Ревнует? Ну что ты придумываешь? что у вас у всех сегодня за паранойя какая-то?  
\- Не в том смысле… - Фридрих усмехнулся. – Он понимает, что ты уйдешь отсюда, как только ты скорифа… кхм…сойдешься с этим парнем…  
\- Ему то сходиться можно с кем угодно? Не считаешь, что это нечестно?  
\- Он не уйдет отсюда… А вы все улетаете… Он вчера Андрэ проводил, ходит злой… Мол мы их тут растим, учим, а они летят…  
\- Симону пора своей семьей обзавестись… - снова покраснел Адлер.  
\- Мы – его семья... и пациенты... – улыбнулся Мануэль. – Ладно, иди, купай своего младенца, мне тоже пора бы уже делом заняться…  
Клеменс сидел в кровати, беспокойно вертя головой по сторонам, тщетно пытаясь угадать откуда должен появиться его доктор.  
\- Доброе утро…  
\- Вот и вы… - он улыбнулся обкусанными губами. – Мне сегодня сделают операцию?  
\- Не торопитесь… - Рене рассмеялся тихо. – Вам нужно некоторые процедуры принять.  
Мокрой губкой он отер лицо Клеменса, шею, плечи, грудь. Пришлось раздеть его, чему тот, похоже, ни капли не удивился, лишь задышал чаще, когда губка коснулась живота, опустил голову.  
\- Простите… - тихо сказал он. Рене одернул руку, борясь со смущением.  
\- Всё в порядке… - также пробормотал он. – Я же доктор… Сейчас я обработаю кожу специальным дезинфекси…  
\- Вы доктор и поэтому вас не смущает чужой стояк? – поддел его Клеменс. Тот замер на мгновение.  
\- Да, наверное, да… - и рассмеялся. – Вот и всё…  
\- Готов к волшебству?  
\- Вроде того… - Рене убрал таз, губку, полотенца. – Теперь нужно подождать… Уже немного осталось…  
\- Я бы хотел скорее… увидеть вас. – Клеменс устроился поудобнее.  
\- Меня?  
\- Да, вас… Просто… Вы так много для меня сделали…  
\- Любой доктор… - начал Рене сбиваясь.  
\- Не любой, ладно вам. Вы просто… Просто, наверное, вы очень хороший доктор… - Клеменс улыбнулся. – Поскорее бы повязку снять. Бесит… А операцию мне будет доктор Рольфес делать?  
\- Доктор Рольфес будет ассистировать.  
\- Это хорошо… - Клеменс порозовел. – А вы?  
\- Я доктор другого профиля.  
\- То есть?  
\- Я занимаюсь пересадкой… я пересаживал вам кожу…  
\- А мы с вами значит похожи! – Клеменс усмехнулся. – Я сажаю деревья и цветы, а вы-кожу… И получается что вы видели все шрамы на моей заднице?  
\- И не только на заднице… - пошутил Адлер.  
Они рассмеялись.  
\- Мне нужно идти, позже за вами приедут, хорошо? Не волнуйтесь… - Рене подошел, взял его руку в свои ладони, чуть сжал. – Всё пройдет удачно, Клеменс…  
\- Я знаю… - кивнул тот. – Идите.

Вечером он не мог найти себе места, ходил из угла в угол, не выдержал и почти бегом добрался до операционного блока. Сел на скамью, комкая оставленный кем-то журнал. Кивая проходившим мимо товарищам, всё время смотрел на хронометр, считая секунды, минуты.  
Очнулся от ожидания только лишь услышав тяжелые шаги…  
\- Здрасьте.  
Рене поднял голову, заморгал, стоявший перед ним капитан «Вердера» нахмурился, уставившись на него.  
\- Здравствуйте… Но вы… Вам сюда нельзя…  
\- Ничего, санобработку я прошел. – Торстен кивнул в сторону операционной. – Он там, да? Мне сказали, что его отвезли пару часов назад.  
\- Час. Час назад… - Рене сглотнул, вставая. – Вы…  
\- Как он?  
\- Нормально…Он в порядке, правда, его скоро выпишут… Может быть через неделю.  
\- Спасибо. – кивнул капитан «Вердера».  
\- Это…  
\- Это ваш долг, я знаю, да… - он закусил губу.  
Еще двое показались в коридоре - высокие, в военной форме.  
\- Простите, но вот им точно сюда нельзя…  
\- Они со мной… - невесело усмехнулся Торстен. – Вы приглядите за ним, док?  
\- Я… - покраснел Рене. – Я… Обязательно… Но ведь вы можете его навещать…  
\- Нет, не могу.  
\- Что случилось? – Рене хотел было подойти ближе, но тот стоял, заложив руки за спину, отгородившись от доктора невидимой стеной.  
\- Ничего, всё хорошо. Пусть он выздоравливает.  
\- А вы?  
\- Я в порядке. Более-менее.  
Торстен сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Он хороший парень, док. Он очень хороший парень…  
\- Я это уже понял… - Рене попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Тогда передавайте ему, что всё отлично и все его ждут, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо… - растерялся Адлер.  
Торстен развернулся и пошел к выходу и только сейчас Рене увидел на его запястьях браслеты наручников.

«Мой дорогой доктор Адлер,  
Мне так жаль, что мы не увиделись с вами перед отлетом, я так много хотел сказать вам.  
Пусть мы не были близкими друзьями, но вы часто мне помогали, помните ведь тот случай с больничными картами? А расселение? Я как сейчас помню тот день, нас пригнали, целую толпу, я опоздал, а вы появились, чтобы спасти меня. Лейтенант Кисслинг подшучивал надо мной, а я в тот день понял, что хочу стать таким как вы.  
Мне предстоит долгая дорога до самого Фобоса, а я не летал никуда дальше Венерианских колоний. Мне очень страшно, хоть я никому не признаюсь в этом, даже Ларсу и Свену. Наверное, есть вещи, в которых сложно признаться даже самым близким друзьям или самому себе.  
Доктор Фридрих говорит, что все страхи лишь из-за неуверенности в себе. А еще он говорит, что неуверенными бывают все, даже доктор Рольфес или капитан. Или даже вы. Мне сложно в это поверить, но доктор Фридрих никогда мне не врал.  
Поэтому я хочу сказать вам, доктор Адлер – не бойтесь.  
Может быть, в один день вы также сядете в челнок и улетите с Байера далеко, чтобы встретить там свою судьбу.  
Тогда, наверняка, мы с вами встретимся где-нибудь на краю Вселенной и будем вспоминать какими мы были.  
Я буду скучать по вас и доктору Рольфесу, по нашему кораблю, по близнецам и доктору Фридриху с его жуткими сигаретами. Я даже по лейтенанту скучать буду и его глупым шуткам.  
Передавайте всем от меня привет.  
Искренне ваш, Андрэ.»  
Рене сложил разлинованный лист, исписанный мелким подчерком, отложил его в сторону.  
Письмо Андрэ разбередило рану.  
А ведь он прав. Бояться нечего. Если ничего не случится, всё просто останется как прежде, и у тебя, Рене, все также будет твой корабль, работа, твои товарищи, Штефан, который правда теперь живет в другой каюте, но никак не может забрать все свои вещи. У тебя будут разговоры с Симоном или Мануэлем… Может быть, повстречаешь кого-нибудь, кто…  
Тряхнул головой, вставая. Прошелся по комнате.  
Молодые боятся, но летят навстречу новому, такова их природа – тянуться вперед, познавать неизведанное. А ты сидишь, словно птица взаперти и боишься выбраться из клетки, даже если кто-то приоткрыл дверцу.  
Его уже перевезли в палату. Он будет долго спать, приходить в себя после тяжелой операции.  
Рене накинул халат, взял свой бейдж и вышел из каюты.  
Что ж, из клетки он выбрался.

Новая униформа чуть жмет подмышками, нужно попросить другую, сапоги тоже новые, поэтому скрипят, на плечах непривычные нашивки…  
\- Всё остальное такое же тощее… - шутит Патрик и уворачивается от тычка в мягкий бок.  
По привычке без опоздания явился на мостик и прошагал к месту пилота. Остановившись возле кресла и услышав смешок позади себя, вздохнул, развернулся, поднялся по лестнице и окончательно потерялся.  
\- Ну что вы, старпом Кисслинг… - Сами даже не обернулся. – Садитесь. У меня совещание с руководством по селектору, так что командовать парадом предоставляю вам.  
Штефан вздрогнул, послушно сел, внутренне сетуя на форму.  
Место пилота пустует, но на второй палубе резервный состав, который прекрасно его слышит, стоит только надеть наушники с микрофоном.  
\- Закрылки выпустить. – говорит Штефан, кашляет и повторяет приказ.  
\- Есть закрылки выпустить. – отзываются со второй. – Привет, Штеф, с назначением тебя. Когда проставляться будешь?  
\- Проставлюсь, если переживу свой первый день… - рассмеялся Кисслинг. – Как настроение, Йенс?  
\- Отличное! На Венере нас ждут пляжи и хорошенькие девочки…  
\- На Венере вас ждет внеплановое дежурство, офицер Хегелер… - вмешался капитан. – Если не прекратите болтать по каналу.  
Дальше все должно было идти по обычной схеме: закрылки – круг над доками – снижение скорости – стыковка. Штефан делал это тысячу раз и мог с закрытыми глазами посадить корабль любой величины на любой пирс. Только раньше он делал это будучи пилотом, а в кресле командующего он сидел впервые.  
\- Всё в порядке, старпом? – Сами поднял голову.  
Штефан глубоко вдохнул, кивнул, проглотил горький комок, застрявший в горле и завершил приземление на доки внешнего орбитального кольца Венеры. Дальше была работа капитана – поприветствовать по внешнему каналу работников доков и спуститься первым к выходу.  
\- Я подожду вас снаружи. – только и сказал он, глядя как Штефан вытирает мокрый от напряжения лоб. Кисслинг снова кивнул и закрыл глаза, опускаясь в кресло. Первый день обещал быть длинным.  
После дозаправки очередная задача – подняться и, снова описав несколько кругов, сесть на один из свободных пирсов планеты. До самого вечера «Байер» кружил над Венерой, и, наконец, войдя в траекторию, благополучно приземлился.  
\- Вы совершили ошибку в расчетах. – Сами обернулся к Штефану. Тот сжался под его взглядом. – Нервы?  
\- Вроде того… - пробормотал он. – Не могу привыкнуть. И мне куртка жмет.  
\- Отвратительные отговорки… - капитан всё же улыбнулся. – Возьмите себя в руки. Я сойду с ума, если в следующий раз, улетая, мы будем метаться над планетой, как подбитый самолет.  
\- Есть, капитан. – Штефан снял наушники.  
\- Кисслинг, смена кончилась, идите в свою каюту.  
«В нашу каюту» - пронеслось в голове у Штефана, но он благоразумно промолчал. Убрал панель управления, спустился по лестнице и через несколько минут топтался на пороге капитанского отсека.  
\- Боже, что вы, ребенок, не можете открыть дверь?  
Сами подошел совсем неслышно, отчего Штефан вздрогнул, провел картой по считывателю и подтолкнул новоявленного старпома в спину.  
\- Ну, проходите.  
Он уже три ночи провел в своей новой комнате, но никак не мог привыкнуть, что идти ему ровно до порога этого отсека, а не дальше по коридору, где его ждет Рене.  
\- Доброй ночи, старпом Кисслинг. – капитан улыбнулся, и, даже не удосужившись закрыть дверь, разделявшую смежные отсеки, принялся переодеваться, готовясь ко сну.  
\- Кто придумал старпому и кэпу жить вместе? – пробормотал Штефан, вздыхая и глядя, как раздевается предмет его мечтаний, ходит по комнате босиком, складывает свои вещи в аккуратную стопку, садится на большую кровать и неторопливо листает книгу.  
Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Сами поднял голову.  
\- Не спится? – спросил он. Штефан лишь покачал головой. - Возьмите книгу.  
\- Так я точно не усну… - усмехнулся тот. Встал с кровати, прошел разделяющие их пятнадцать метров, присел на край кровати капитана. – Что вы читаете? «Маленький принц»?  
\- Её написал лётчик… - Хюипя усмехнулся. – Такой же как вы, Кисслинг. Такой же романтик.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что я романтик? – буркнул тот, смутившись.  
\- Яблоки, Кисслинг, яблоки и листья. – капитан потрепал его по затылку, Штефан потянулся за его рукой, не желая разрывать контакт.  
\- Мне нужен не питомец, Кисслинг… -тихо сказал Сами. – Если будет нужен, заведу кошку. А сейчас я остро нуждаюсь в старпоме…  
\- И первом пилоте… - улыбнулся Штефан. Тот кивнул.  
\- Совершенно верно. А вам нужен сон. Идите к себе в кровать.  
\- А в вашей мало места для нас двоих?  
\- Нет. У вас есть своя. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Мне не уснуть.  
\- Вам нужно выспаться, старпом.  
\- Вы и над Сашей так издевались?  
Хюипя усмехнулся, посмотрел на Штефана выжидающе, тот не выдержал, рассмеялся.  
\- Простите.  
\- Спать, Кисслинг. Доброй ночи.  
\- Сладких вам снов, капитан…  
\- Спасибо… - Сами поднял голову. – Ну и что вы стоите в дверях?  
\- Не могу на вас налюбоваться. – тот наморщил нос, дернул острым плечом. – Вы же знаете, что это всё равно случится.  
\- Нет, Штефан. – капитан вернулся к книге. – Не случится.  
Тот улыбаясь вернулся в свою комнату.

\- Ну и как ты?  
\- Еле удерживаю себя, чтобы не броситься сейчас к нему… - Рене встал, прошелся по комнате, переложил стопку вещей с одного места на другое. – Не могу сидеть здесь… Мне нужно спать, а я сейчас даже успокоиться не в силах…  
Штефан присел на свою старую кровать, погладил ладонью покрывало.  
\- Я скучаю по тебе. – признался Рене. – Здесь так тихо без тебя…  
\- Никто бардак, небось, не устраивает? – рассмеялся Штефан.  
\- Приходи и устраивай бардак… - улыбнулся тот в ответ. – Как ты?  
\- Привыкаю. – Кисслинг глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. – Я думал… я не думал… чёрт, я и не знал, что это так тяжело.  
\- Жить с ним?  
\- Быть к нему так близко. Я привык, что он всегда где-то за спиной, по двенадцать часов в сутки, иногда больше… А сейчас.. Он совсем рядом. И после, в каюте… Опять рядом. За столом во время обеда. Он даже иногда готовит нам обоим кофе. И от этой близости у меня… голова кругом…  
\- Ох ты… - Рене присел на кровать возле Штефана, привлек его к себе, погладил по спине, тот обвил его руками, тихо фыркнул.  
\- Я должен был тебя успокаивать, а не ты меня…  
\- Успокаиваем друг друга… - отозвался Адлер.  
После нескольких минут молчания, Штефан шевельнулся.  
\- Ты досмотрел письма?  
\- Осталось одно… - тихо ответил Рене. – Посмотришь со мной?  
Кисслинг кивнул.  
\- Только если он начнет делать глупости…  
\- Боже, да какие глупости?  
\- Раздеваться… - Штефан засмеялся.  
\- Да иди ты… - отмахнулся тот, но улыбнулся.  
Сел за стол, включил ноутбук, показал на второй стул Штефану, тот мотнул головой, встал позади Рене, оперся на его плечи.  
«Привет… это снова я…»  
У него совсем потерянный вид, он отводит взгляд и кусает губы.  
«Наверное, это последнее моё письмо к тебе…»  
Штефан почувствовал, как вздрогнул Рене и чуть сжал его плечи.  
\- Смотри… - шепнул он. – Дата… дата стыковки «Вердера» с нами…  
«Я сегодня видел тебя, должен был увидеть. Увидел… Трусил до самого начала стыковки, не знал, как подойду к тебе, что скажу, если вообще осмелюсь… Что я сказал бы? Что люблю тебя? Что жду тебя вот уже года три?»  
«Я и сам понимаю, что это глупо. Безумие просто какое-то. Торстен называет меня трусом и он прав…»  
Его красивый рот кривит улыбка.  
«Он говорит, что так мне не видать своего счастья. Что кто-то должен делать первые шаги. Этот кто-то - я… Ты ведь даже не знаешь о моём существовании…»  
«Моё счастье это ты. Но ведь это только в одну сторону, а?»  
«Ты стал еще красивее и еще печальней… И твой друг, он, похоже, очень близкий твой друг… Больше чем друг…»  
Клеменс кусает нижнюю губу, брови сходятся на переносице.  
«Мне так кажется… Он сказал, что ты – особенный…»  
\- Погоди, он что, с Патриком разговаривал? – удивился Штефан. Рене закусил рукав куртки, подавляя то ли смех, то ли плач.  
\- Или с Мануэлем?  
\- С таким же успехом он может спрашивать об особенности и уникальности Рольфеса у половины нашего персонала обоих полов…  
\- Да ладно… - Штефан легонько ткнул его в бок. – Я и сам почти запал на него…  
\- А как же капитан?  
\- Капитан считает меня своим подопытным кроликом. Или домашним питомцем…  
\- Ого, так теперь ты его сучка?  
\- Рене!  
Они рассмеялись, Кисслинг чмокнул Рене в макушку.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я досмотрел его с тобой? Мне кажется, оно очень личное…  
\- Как хочешь, но с тобой мне легче перенести тот факт, что он без ума от нашего блядоватого главврача…  
«Он забавный, этот твой друг… И фамилия смешная… Странный он. Я пытался понять, ревную ли я тебя. Наверное, да. Но он заботится о тебе, он… он хороший, это видно. Я видел вас в кафе…»  
\- Знаешь, а я помню его там… - задумался Кисслинг. – Он сидел в самой гуще этих фикусов и кого-то там высматривал…  
\- Не помнишь, Рольфес был там?  
\- Нет… Был Патрик, вроде Андрэ и Филипп… Ты как раз потом убежал по вызову Симона…  
\- Да, это помню… - кивнул Рене. – А вот его – нет.  
\- Он сидел то… Совсем рядом с нами… - Штефан пожал плечами. – Потом я как раз попросил его… Давай дальше?  
«Он держал тебя за руку, и вы говорили, а я даже голоса твоего услышать не мог, потому что боялся подойти ближе… И бейджа на тебе не было… И я сидел… смотрел на тебя… Только и думал, какой же ты красивый…»  
Штефан отвернулся, прошелся по комнате, Рене заморгал, смахнул с кончика носа капельку.  
«Думаю, ты счастлив с ним. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был счастлив…»  
«Господи, да что я несу, ты никогда не получишь этих писем… Я их не отсылаю. Я их даже не пересматриваю. Торстен прав… Я просто-напросто упускаю… упустил тебя…  
Может быть я еще увижу тебя когда-нибудь… А может быть и нет… Байер наверняка уже очень далеко отсюда…»  
«Все эти письма… В никуда… Я словно говорил с тобой…»  
Клеменс улыбается, его глаза блестят.  
«Яблоки. Они вкусные. Надеюсь, ты их съел. Знаешь, я растил их весь этот год… У нас впервые столько яблок… Ну и что, что дарю их не я, ведь так? Всё равно они вроде как от меня… Передавай привет лейтенанту как его там, Кисслингу, да вот… Скажи, что ему очень с тобой повезло…»  
Письмо оборвалось, видео и аудио сигналы пропали, остались лишь шорох и потрескивание.  
Штефан, присевший прямо на пол у ног Рене, схватил его за колено, сжал больно, но Адлер продолжал смотреть в экран широко раскрытыми глазами, не смея нарушить эту странную тишину.  
\- Ёп ж твою мать… - еле выговорил Кисслинг.  
\- Штефан… - выдавил из себя Рене.  
\- Ну, вы… - он выругался витиевато.  
\- Штеф…  
\- Ты что, плачешь?  
\- Нет… - Рене заморгал. – Ведь это он…  
\- О тебе, тебе, глупый! – Штефан вскочил на ноги, чуть не опрокинув стол вместе с ноутбуком, схватил Рене за плечи, встряхнул его. – Это с тобой мы сидели в кафетерии, и говорю тебе, не было там Рольфеса, и пялился он значит в нашу сторону! И эти чертовы яблоки! Я стал сдуру говорить ему о себе и о… Боже… Там было это дерево всё в яблоках и этих странных листьях, и оно словно вросло внутрь меня своими ветками, и я решил сорвать пару для…  
\- Для капитана?  
\- Да! И я сказал, что они для особенного… - Кисслинг задыхался, на его бледных щеках выступил румянец, Рене сидел перед ним, не смея поверить в то, что происходит, пряча лицо в больших ладонях.  
\- Мать его, и почему он не сказал мне? Почему не спросил о тебе?  
\- Штефан… - Рене схватил его за руку.  
Снова замолчали, тая в себе, пестуя, вынашивая минуту за минутой тихую радость.  
\- Если ты не расскажешь ему… - начал Кисслинг.  
\- Я расскажу… - Рене кивнул, поднял голову и Штефан увидел, что он улыбается как никогда еще в жизни. Ему показалось, что в комнате стало светлее от взгляда его друга. – Как только снимут его повязку, я пойду и расскажу ему всё. И пусть он расскажет мне всё. С самого начала.  
Штефан обнял его, в порыве чувств поцеловал в лоб, в глаза, в пылающие щеки, не посмел – в губы, и тихо рассмеялся, услышав, как пиликает его коммуникатор. Рене подхватил его смех и вот они уже смеются в голос, хохочут до слез, всхлипывая и размазывая их по подбородкам, скулам…  
\- Тебе пора… - Рене отпустил Штефана, тот кивнул, поднялся с пола. И у самого порога обернулся:  
\- Подумать только, а ведь мы на Симона грешили…

\- Клеменс… Клеменс, ну очнись же… Ты меня слышишь, дружище?  
Голоса издалека, будто бы пытаются пробиться сквозь толщу воды. Клеменс вздохнул и очнулся, открыл глаза, но снова очутился в темноте. Не такой как раньше – что-то словно нарушало привычную черную пелену, как если бы луч света старался пробиться к нему через плотную завесу бинтов.  
\- Пер… - прохрипел Клеменс. – Пер, это ты? Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Чёрт, друг, я так рад тебя видеть…  
Большие руки притянули его к пахнущему землей и маслом комбинезону. Еще какой-то странный, не свойственный Перу запах – лекарства.  
\- Что случилось? Как ты здесь очутился? Ко мне не пускают никого…  
\- Погоди, на тебя такую махину напялили, да что это такое…  
Клеменс ощупал голову – сверху надето что-то вроде шлема – для скорейшей регенерации.  
\- Да оставь ты её… Погоди, вот так… - Клеменс снял с себя шлем, Пер присвистнул.  
\- Офигеть, что они с тобой сделали… Обрили…  
\- Да чёрт бы с ним… Что произошло? Как тебя пустили ко мне?  
\- Да как же снять с тебя бинты?  
\- Хрен с ними, я всё равно ничего не вижу…  
\- А как же операция?  
\- Сделали, но сказали, что зрение вернется постепенно. Оставь повязку, говори уже, в чем дело, не тяни!  
\- Торстен, Клеменс, у Торстена проблема…  
\- Что с ним? – Фритц обмер.  
\- Его осудили… За тот пожар… Компания… Глава компании сказал, что это его вина, что он несет ответственность за пожар на корабле… Кле, всё так серьезно, ему тюрьма грозит… Его всех наград и звания лишили…  
\- Чёрт!  
\- Ты чего? Куда? – Пер подхватил Клеменса, заметавшегося на кровати.  
\- Я не могу тут валяться пока он там…  
\- Да погоди ты, ты не поможешь… - Пер уложил его обратно. – Я то думал, что ты уже в порядке…  
\- А как ты вообще…?  
\- Клаудио. Мне Клаудио помог. Он ногу проткнул, мы сделали вид, что пролетали мимо, прошли контроль… Я взял форму, пока все сестрички щебетали там над Пиццей. Какой-то врач сказал, что ты здесь.  
\- Да они же сейчас найдут вас и выгонят отсюда…  
\- О, как он?  
\- Пицца, ты? – Клеменс вытянул руки вперед, Писарро присел на край кровати, приобнял его.  
\- Я, это я, братишка… Что же они с тобой…  
\- Не начинай… Послушайте, слушайте меня, я сейчас вам не помощник, но я знаю кое-кого…  
\- Там шум… - Пер поднялся с кровати, выглянул в коридор.  
\- Это за нами… - усмехнулся Клаудио.  
\- Я знаю, кто поможет Торстену, найдите его, ясно? Он на Венере…  
\- Давай, запишу… - Писарро схватил забытую докторами ручку со стола. – Пер, есть бумажка?  
\- Пиши прямо на руке… - тот закатал рукав.  
\- Венера… - Клеменс задыхался. – Второй пояс. Горная цепь Гармонии. Через неё. Поселение. Арне… Спросите. Арне Фридрих. Он должен Торстену, он сможет помочь, скажите, что это я вас к нему послал.  
\- Валим, Пер, пора уходить…  
\- Клеменс… - великан обхватил ладонями голову друга, коснулся его лба своим. – Держись тут, ладно? Мы сделаем всё, чтобы вытащить Торстена…  
Тот кивнул, слабея, откинулся на спинку кровати. Нащупал застежку на бинтах, рванул её. Упругая лента легла на плечи и шею, но, как бы Клеменс не старался разглядеть хоть что-то, тьма от него не отступала.

\- Мне нужно уйти… - Клеменс смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом. Симон, глядя, как медсестра возвращает повязку и шлем на место, усмехнулся.  
\- И куда же вы хотите уйти?  
\- Мне нужно в Космопорт… Мой друг в опасности…  
\- Вот выпишетесь и отправитесь куда захотите… - великодушно пообещал Рольфес. – А пока за вами нужен уход.  
\- Но это очень важно…  
\- Для меня ваше здоровье в данный момент важнее… - мягко возразил Симон, укладывая Клеменса обратно. – Погодите, да у вас жар… Сестра, дайте мне пробер.  
Взяв образец крови, Симон встряхнул датчик, нахмурился.  
\- Вам нельзя переживать… - наконец сказал он, подсоединил несколько систем, кивнул медсестре, чтобы та ввела иглу в руку пациента.  
\- Мой друг… - застонал Клеменс. – Будет уже очень поздно…  
\- Клеменс… Вам сейчас нужно набираться сил…  
\- Нет… Это не ты… - еле слышно выдохнул Фритц. – Ты не можешь так поступить со мной… Ты не можешь быть таким бессердечным…  
\- Что он говорит? – не понял Симон.  
\- Кажется, он бредит… - смутилась медсестра.  
\- Последствия жара… - кивнул доктор. – Проследите, чтобы он не снимал повязку.  
Сестра сидела у его кровати, пока ему не стало легче и только тогда, как температура спала, она убрала иглы систем из его руки.  
\- Пожалуйста… - прошептал Клеменс. – Не закрывайте дверь… Так я скорее усну.  
\- Но ведь там шумно… - удивилась девушка.  
\- Хоть какие то звуки… - улыбнулся Клеменс и она согласно кивнула, а уходя оставила дверь приоткрытой.  
Отыскав на затылке застежку, он снова снял бинты, поморгал и улыбнулся – он стал различать свет. Большое красноватое пятно над ним – это осветительный прибор.  
Сев и ощупав кровать, свесил с неё ноги, осторожно потянулся ступнями вниз и не удержавшись упал, больно ударившись локтем о бортик. Кряхтя подобрал ноги к себе, стал разминать затекшие икры, борясь с судорогами, морщась, тихо вскрикивая от резкой боли.  
Потрогал пол – покрытие, стандартное для медотсеков. Холодное, похожее на камень. Пополз, волоча ноги за собой, добрался до стены, уперся в неё головой. Отдыхал минут пять, а может и больше, молясь о том, чтобы никто не зашел проведать его.  
На пару мгновений словно потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, то почувствовал возле лица слабое дуновение – он сидел возле самого выхода из палаты.  
Сделав усилие, поднялся, задохнулся от нового приступа боли, но сжал зубы и обернулся – осветительный прибор стал ярче, света больше. Зрение возвращалось.  
В коридоре полумрак и тишина – это реабилитационное отделение, здесь больные по ночам спят, а доктора дежурят в их палатах, безвылазно сидя у постелей своих пациентов.  
Держась за стену, Клеменс медленно пошел вперед, дрожа от холода и медленно перебирая босыми ступнями.  
Дверь, еще одна, третья. Через равные промежутки стены – это палаты. Наверняка закрыты. Ручку одной Клеменс попробовал дернуть и она открылась. В лицо тут же ударил резкий запах – медикаментов, дезинфицирующего раствора, моющего средства.  
Это процедурная.  
Спрятавшись в ней, Клеменс просидел на куче сваленных в углу медицинских курток около часа, проваливаясь в тревожную дрему и пробуждаясь от неё. Когда наконец почувствовал, что сможет идти, поднялся, хватаясь за ножки стола. Взял одну из курток, запахнул на груди, греясь.  
Его трясло от холода и тревоги. Такое не может пройти незаметно – его хватятся и найдут и тогда пиши пропало.  
Тряхнув головой, дошел до выхода, споткнулся и чуть не упал, а когда выбрался в коридор, то понял, что видит очертания предметов.  
Нужен корабль. Лучше транспортный, но если его не будет, подойдет любой модуль, даже самый маленький челнок, лишь бы топлива в нем хватило до Космопорта. Нужна одежда, но еще необходимее вернуть документы, без которых в Космопорт не попасть ни за какие коврижки. А еще нужно знать план строения Байера и для этого ему был нужен проводник.

Этот кто-то должен быть тем, кто хорошо знает расположение доков, кто сможет достать ему одежду и не поднимет шума. Только вряд ли кто-нибудь здесь станет помогать ему по своей воле – на примере доктора Рольфеса Клеменс убедился, что врачи и не подумают отпустить его.  
Скоро будет обход, нужно торопиться. Сжимая в кармане куртки тяжелый скальпель из процедурной, Клеменс побрел по коридору, трогая дверные ручки.  
Закрыто, закрыто, пустая лаборатория, снова процедурная, как две капли воды похожая на предыдущую. Толкнув очередную дверь, Клеменс вздрогнул – не заперто! Заглянул, хмурясь, пытаясь высмотреть в тусклом свете хоть что-то. Кто-то сидит за столом и работает, направив свет единственной лампы на приборную доску. Мужчина, белая форма – доктор.  
Молясь, чтобы дверь не скрипнула и сидевший спиной к нему не обернулся, Клеменс медленно прошел вдоль шкафов, бесшумно переступил с ноги на ногу, и приблизился к стулу. Сглотнул, попутно удивившись, почему доктор не обращает внимания на тихий шорох его куртки, вынул скальпель и приложил к его горлу тупой стороной.  
\- Чшш, док, - прохрипел он. – Не дергайтесь.  
Мужчина, сидевший перед ним, замер, осторожно дернул за проводок и Клеменс увидел, как из его ушей вынырнули маленькие наушники.  
\- Не дергайтесь… - повторил он шепотом. Доктор кивнул. – Если поможете, я обещаю, я вам ничего не сделаю.  
\- А если нет? – так же шепотом поинтересовался тот.  
\- Поможете. – с нажимом уверил Клеменс. – Я многого не попрошу…  
\- Клеменс?  
\- Доктор Адлер? – похолодел Клеменс. – Чёрт, док, вы уж простите меня, ладно?  
\- Клеменс, что ты тут делаешь? – занервничал Рене, боясь обернуться. – Как ты встал с кровати? Ты же…  
\- Я уже лучше вижу, чем было до этого… - оборвал его Фритц. – Док, мне нужна ваша помощь. Помогите мне, и я буду до гроба вам обязан…  
\- Тебе нужно вернуться в палату. – Рене перевел дух. – Я помогу тебе…  
\- Дернетесь и я вас пырну. – пригрозил тот. – Не испытывайте меня, я человек не злой и мирный, но сейчас такое дело…  
\- Что случилось? Может, ты присядешь, и мы поговорим с тобой?  
\- Угу, а вы в этот момент ткнете меня транквилизатором?  
\- Ну что ты… - Рене улыбнулся, закрыл глаза, поднял руки. – Можешь проверить, у меня ни шприца, ни ампулы, ничего нет… Клеменс, скоро обход и доктор Рольфес будет недоволен, что ты покинул палату, да и скальпель в твоей руке радости ему не добавит…  
\- Уж я-то знаю, поверьте… - усмехнулся тот, поморгал. – Свет очень яркий, глазам больно.  
\- Тебе нужно закрыть их, прикрыть повязкой, тебе покой нужен, всё остальное может подождать…  
\- Нет, док, это не может подождать. Мой друг не может подождать.  
«Что с Пером?» чуть было не ляпнул Рене, но вовремя прикусил язык, выдохнул.  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- По дороге расскажу. Идемте. Вы будете идти впереди меня, я сзади. Если что – вы ведете меня на процедуры.  
\- И куда мы идем?  
\- В доки.  
\- Клеменс… - Рене снова вздохнул, вставая и опираясь на стол. – Мы не дойдем до доков, кто-нибудь обязательно обратит на нас внимание…  
\- А есть другая дорога туда? – неуверенно спросил тот. Адлер пригладил волосы, обернулся. Клеменс моргнул и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Ох, и огромный же вы… - тихо усмехнулся он, Рене покраснел, отвел взгляд. – Я всё еще плохо вижу, все как в сильном тумане. Вы отведете меня в доки?  
\- И куда потом? Ты хоть понимаешь, что…  
\- Я всё понимаю, меня накажут за это, и вас могут наказать, но я скажу, что угрожал вам ножом и они по камерам проверят это, так что вас оправдают, доктор… Но Торстену сейчас очень нужна помощь и я один знаю тех, кто может ему помочь…  
\- Я видел твоего друга, Клеменс, с ним были военные, и он был в наручниках, это из-за пожара?  
\- Да… - Фритц кивнул. – его обвинили… свалили всю вину на него, а он не виноват, мы же все это знаем, в этом не было его вины…  
\- Но ведь вы точно не знаете… - мягко возразил Адлер.  
\- Торстен не мог так поступить! – вскинулся Клеменс. – Поэтому я должен помочь ему.  
\- Но как?  
\- Пока не знаю… - упрямо мотнул головой Фритц. – Но как только я доберусь до Космопорта, я найду решение…  
\- Как ты доберешься до Космопорта? – Рене выглянул в коридор. – Идём. Следуй за мной и молчи, если кто-то попадется по дороге…  
\- На челноке.  
\- Каком челноке? – Рене посмотрел на его босые ноги и печально улыбнулся. – Тебя нужно одеть…  
\- Моя одежда… Наверное ее выкинули… На транспортном челноке.  
\- Там было почти нечего выкидывать… - Адлер остановился. – Погоди, пусть пройдут, идем, здесь ближе… Сможешь подняться по лестнице? Здесь нет транспортных челноков. Есть несколько модулей, но их можно запустить только с рубки.  
\- С рубки?  
\- С капитанского мостика…  
\- Значит, мне нужно будет дойти до капитанского мостика.  
\- На капитанском мостике капитан, старпом и может быть еще несколько человек. Что ты намерен делать?  
\- Я скажу, что порежу вас, если они не дадут мне модуль…  
\- Безумие… - Рене обернулся. – Я могу сейчас же отобрать у тебя скальпель.  
\- Вы это и минут десять назад могли сделать, но почему то не делаете… - Клеменс нахмурился, сморгнул слезы. – В глаз что-то попало.  
\- Капилляр лопнул… - Рене присмотрелся. – Тебе нельзя в таком состоянии… Что я вообще говорю с тобой? Тебя нужно вернуть в палату.  
\- Док… - Клеменс сделал шаг назад. – Тогда я порежу себя.  
\- Боже… - Адлер выдохнул. – Ты словно дитя, а я иду на поводу у дитя. Ничего у нас не получится.  
\- У нас?  
\- Я… - Адлер запнулся. – Я о том… что мы не сможем дойти до доков… до мостика… - он потер лоб. – Там капитан Хюипя.  
\- Я его знаю. – улыбнулся Клеменс. – Может быть, поговорить с ним?  
\- И думаешь, он отдаст вот так тебе модуль? Держи, Клеменс, лети куда хочешь?  
\- Где мы сейчас?  
\- Недалеко от Венеры…  
\- Плохо, плохо… - Фритц потер глаза. – Мне нужно в Космопорт.  
\- Ты на модуле не доберешься до Космопорта, топлива не хватит. Даже я, врач, об этом знаю.  
\- Зато смогу добраться до доков Венеры. Там пересяду на что-нибудь.  
\- На что? – окончательно расстроился Рене. – У тебя нет ни денег, ни документов.  
\- Они… Наверняка на Вердере остались… - смутился Клеменс. – Неважно, как-нибудь выкручусь.  
\- Как-нибудь в твоём случае это никак! – отрезал Адлер. – Иди за мной. Зайдем кое-куда.  
\- Никуда мы заходить не будем! – возмутился Фритц. – Мне на мостик нужно, вы обещали!  
\- Ничего я не обещал, не придумывай! А будешь сопротивляться… - Рене рассмеялся. – Закину тебя на плечо и понесу.  
\- Я вас слушаюсь только потому что вы старше меня.  
\- Не думаю, что я старше тебя… - возразил Рене и снова покраснел. – Сюда.  
\- А сколько вам лет?  
\- Двадцать семь.  
\- Салага. – хмыкнул Клеменс, Адлер снова засмеялся.  
\- Проходи и не выпендривайся.  
\- Мы где?  
\- В моей каюте. Сейчас найдем что-нибудь, чтобы одеть тебя. Моя форма конечно великовата будет… - Рене принялся рыться в шкафу.  
\- А где у вас тут… водоблок?  
\- Вон там… Помочь тебе?  
\- Ну уж, док, помочиться то я и сам теперь могу, спасибо. – фыркнул Клеменс и исчез за дверью. – Не промажу, не бойтесь.  
\- Дурень. – улыбнулся Рене.  
Сел на свою кровать и прижал ладони к пылающим щекам. Что он творит? Совсем спятил, вот Штефан бы устроил ему сейчас. Какой капитанский мостик? Какие модули? Клеменсу сейчас нужен покой и отдых, а ты помогаешь ему в самом безумном поступке… А если зрение вернется е нему раньше, чем он сядет в модуль? Будет ли смысл притворяться, что ты ничего не знаешь? А что если с ним что-то случится? Сможешь ли ты простить себе, что отпустил его одного?  
\- Я оставил эти тряпки там? – Клеменс выглянул из водоблока, неуверенно прошлепал нагишом по комнате. – Что мне надеть?  
\- Держи… - Рене старался не смотреть в его сторону и держаться подальше. – Готов?  
\- Почти.  
Адлер запихнул в дорожную сумку рюкзак Клеменса с его вещами, документами и ноутбуком, закинул ее на плечо, и открыл дверь.  
\- Всё, а теперь мы должны очень быстро пройти по коридору и не попасться никому на глаза.

\- Вторая палуба, доложите об обстановке… - Штефан зевнул. Сидеть, закинув ноги на кресло капитана было очень удобно. Главное, чтобы сам капитан об этом не узнал.  
\- Лейтенант Хегелер докладывает… Штеф, ты один там?  
\- Не-а… - снова зевнул Кисслинг. – Давай, давай, рапортом, нечего отлынивать…  
\- Козлина… Стал старпомом и нос задрал… - рассмеялся в наушниках Йенс.  
\- Благо, что мне есть, что задирать… - хмыкнул Штефан. – Скинь рапорт мне на дисплей, если не хочешь читать…  
\- Ты чудо, Штеф.  
Тут же на экране замелькали цифры, Штефан отвлекся на проверку и не сразу услышал, как дверь на мостик отъехала в сторону. Только когда Рене кашлянул, он поднял голову и заулыбался.  
\- Какие люди… - Кисслинг вскочил с места. – Ты чего? Всё в порядке?  
\- Пришел тебя проведать. – Рене подошел ближе. – Не спустишься?  
\- Сейчас… Как ты? Что-то бледнее обычного… Опять не спал?  
\- Спал. Штефан… - Рене тронул его за плечо. – Мне очень нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я… - растерялся Кисслинг. – Что? Что происходит? – и увидев стоящего в дверях Клеменса, охнул тихо. – О… А он почему здесь?  
\- Ему нужно на Венеру. Точнее ему нужно в Космопорт, но он только до Венеры сможет добраться на модуле… - Рене перешел на шепот. – Я должен ему помочь, Штеф… Прости, что об этом прошу…  
\- Погоди… - тот нажал пару кнопок на приборной панели. – Отключил камеры, говори нормально.  
\- Ему нужно на Венеру. – повторил Рене.  
\- И как мы ему поможем? Завернем в обертку и скинем на доки? Мы летим в сторону Марса, к Деймосу, всё дальше и дальше от колоний. Погоди, а он… - Штефан зашептал. – Он тебя…  
\- Он плохо видит. Полное восстановление потребует еще часа три-четыре.  
\- Понятно. Модуль отключается здесь, но без разрешения капитана…  
\- А он разрешит? – тихо спросил Клеменс. – Здравствуйте лейтенант Кисслинг…  
\- Привет, фермер. – тот усмехнулся. – Ага, разрешит, держи карман шире. Подожди, через несколько дней мы будем на Фобосе, может быть тогда…  
\- У меня нет нескольких дней… - Клеменс отвернулся. – Будет слишком поздно…  
\- Да что у вас произошло? – Штефан закрыл рапорт Хегелера, развернул карту, глядя, где они сейчас находятся.  
\- Его друга обвинили в пожаре… Капитана Фрингса.  
\- Они не могут ничего с ним сделать, пока суд не пройдет…  
\- Суд уже был, его обвинили. – Клеменс продолжал тереть глаза. – Лейтенант Кисслинг, а вашему другу… яблоки понравились?  
\- Очень… - усмехнулся Штефан, не обращая внимания на те знаки, что делал ему Рене. – Капитан был очень доволен.  
\- Капитан? – пробормотал Клеменс. – Они были для капитана?  
\- А для кого же еще… - Штефан сел в кресло пилота. – Мне нужно будет переключить управление на себя. Надеюсь, Йенс не будет задавать лишних вопросов. Вторая палуба, как слышите меня? Хегелер, переключи управление на мостик? Ага, решил вспомнить молодость… Нет, проверю все системы и переведу обратно… - выключив связь, он защелкал клавишами. – Рене… Есть запасной модуль на третьей палубе, вход в доки по моему жетону. Возьми…  
\- Штефан… - Адлер забеспокоился. – Ты знаешь, что тебе за это будет?  
\- Приблизительно… - усмехнулся тот. – Ладно, этой капсулы никто не хватится. Он спокойно доберется до Венеры, я сейчас введу все координаты, останется только загерметизировать и включить стабилизаторы. Сможешь?  
\- Да. – кивнул Клеменс. – Лейтенант Кисслинг…  
\- Не отвлекай меня, и я уже старпом. – буркнул тот. – Идите по третьему коридору, там сейчас никого… О, Симон активизировался.  
\- Он ищет его. – Рене вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, по боку. Я включу камеры и удалю из протокола все данные о модуле. Должно сработать.  
\- Штефан, я…  
\- Лейтенант Кисслинг… - снова позвал Клеменс, в его голосе было беспокойство. – Знаете…  
\- Знаю. Дуйте по-быстрому, я включаю камеры. Рене… - Штефан обернулся к другу. – Удачи.

\- Почему здесь темно? – Клеменс схватился за стену.  
\- Потому что это вспомогательный коридор, по нему обычно не ходят, это на случай эвакуации…  
\- У нас эвакуация? – усмехнулся Фритц, охнул, наткнувшись на перила. – В темноте я почти ничего не вижу.  
\- Давай руку… - Рене схватил его, повел за собой. – Всё хорошо, просто дыши глубже, мы скоро придем.  
Пискнул кодовый замок, он провел по нему жетоном Штефана, что-то зашипело.  
\- Доступ разрешен… - прозвучал приятный женский голос.  
\- Отлично… Сюда… - Адлер потянул Клеменса в широкий коридор. – Вот, до той развилки и мы выйдем к докам…  
\- Доступ разрешен… - снова прозвучало из динамика и дверь медленно отъехала в сторону. В круглой комнате стояло пять двуместных капсул, на одной датчики тускло мигали, показывая, что все готово к отлету.  
\- Садись. – Рене откинул крышку. Клеменс нырнул внутрь, вытянулся, протянул руку, чтобы доктор надел на него манжет с датчиком жизнеобеспечения, запихнул в ноги свои вещи. – Ты почему с закрытыми глазами?  
\- Так не больно…  
\- Всё еще болит?  
\- Слезятся. Мне кажется, я даже хуже видеть стал…  
\- Погоди… - Рене проверил капсулу. – Чёрт…  
\- Что-то не так, док?  
Адлер почувствовал, как паника накрывает с головой. Ему стоит сейчас быть на своем месте, возле своих больных, в своей палате, в своей каюте, в конце то концов.  
\- Управление не автоматическое. Штефан запрограммировал модуль на приземление в определенных координатах, но чтобы отправиться…  
\- Я справлюсь.  
\- Ты почти ничего не видишь…  
Рене посмотрел на дисплей, снова на модуль, тихо выругался и сорвал с шеи жетон, сунул его в карман форменных брюк, запрыгнул во вторую секцию модуля.  
\- Вас вздернут, док. – тихо сказал Клеменс, но в его голосе послышался смешок.  
\- Не вздернут. – отмахнулся Рене, нажал на несколько кнопок, крышка модуля вернулась на место, через грудь обоих пассажиров перекинулись ремни. – Дышишь?  
\- Да.  
Специальная смесь уже с шипением рвется из пазов, температура медленно повышается, слышно гудение. Модуль двинулся вперед, Рене почувствовал, как вибрирует пол, как с грохотом открывается переборка, как капсула скользит по желобам по направлению к выходу.  
\- Уже летали в такой капсуле, док? – Клеменс сжал зубы.  
\- Нет… - только и выдохнул Рене, и модуль полетел в бездну.

\- Все системы в норме… - Штефан покосился в сторону Сами. Тот кивнул, продолжая читать книгу, отпил из чашки.  
\- Раз всё в норме, я могу и отдохнуть… - ответил капитан, не поднимая головы. – Доктор Рольфес хотел заглянуть.  
\- Вызвать его?  
\- Нет, не имею пока желания говорить с ним. – перевернул страницу, сделал еще глоток. Голограмма сопровождалась звуком, словно кто-то и в самом деле переворачивал бумажные листы. – На вас лица нет, старпом.  
\- Всё отлично. – соврал Штефан.  
Часа три прошло. Датчик, прикрепленный к жетону Рене, перестал отвечать, это значит только одно – он покинул корабль. Если об этом узнает капитан, а он узнает…  
Тяжелая ладонь легла ему на плечо.  
\- Старпом… Штефан… - капитан склонился над приборной доской. – У вас пальцы дрожат.  
\- Нет. Не дрожат… - выдавил Кисслинг, промахиваясь мимо очередной голограммы. Сами осторожно вытянул изображение с дисплея, разложил его на составляющие, свернул в диаграмму, опустил обратно.  
\- Вот так… - терпеливо улыбнулся он. – А пальцы дрожат.  
\- Капитан… - Штефан набрал полные легкие воздуха. – Мне нужно вам сообщить о нарушении…  
\- Да ладно? – Сами усмехаясь откинулся на спинку кресла. – На Байере нарушение? Что за новости?  
\- Это… Это касается меня…  
\- Вы нарушили Устав, Кисслинг? – Хюипя демонстративно закрылся книгой-планшетом. – Опять?  
\- Капитан…  
\- Штефан, вернитесь к работе, меня не интересуют ваши похождения, так и быть, я закрою на них глаза…  
\- Это не… это не похождения… - Штефан поднялся на ноги. – Я совершил кое-что без вашего ведома… Я… Доктор Адлер, Рене… И пациент… который с Вердера, помните? Они…  
\- Кисслинг, да сядьте вы в свое кресло… - махнул рукой Сами, наконец таки убрал в сторону планшет. – Знаю, Штефан. Модуль. Рене покинул корабль. Вместе с ним – пациент. Что вы тут истерику развели?  
\- Откуда вы… - побледнел тот.  
\- Доктор Рольфес предупредил меня. – Хюипя улыбнулся. – Никаких нарушений Устава, не придумывайте. Всё по распоряжению руководящего состава. Сказал, что этому пациенту понадобилось лечение в стационаре Колоний Венеры. А сопровождает его доктор Адлер. Вы в самом срочном порядке запустили модуль, запрограммировав его. К сожалению, данные о модуле пропали в результате технических неполадок… Я ведь всё правильно понял?  
\- Капитан… - Штефан закрыл глаза. – Да, капитан. Так точно…  
\- Ну, вольно, Штефан, вы не на плацу, а я не генерал… Вернитесь к работе.  
Штефан спрятал лицо в ладонях, выравнивая дыхание.  
\- Спасибо, капитан… - он обернулся, улыбаясь и кусая губы.  
\- Не за что, Кисслинг.

Перегрузка.  
Модуль вибрирует, проходя через несколько слоёв искусственно созданной атмосферы Венеры, достигает пятого уровня и с него слетают предохранительные оболочки. Одна за другой, словно скорлупа с ореха.  
Давление газов в капсуле меняется и первое, что чувствует Рене, очнувшись от кратковременной отключки – тепло. А еще свет. Он пробивается через темный экран модуля, через отражатели, через закрытые веки и щекочет, отчего хочется чихнуть и улыбнуться. Самый обыкновенный солнечный свет.  
Платформа светится, посадочное место переливается перламутром, магнитное поле дергает всего раз и обволакивает модуль, позволяя ему опуститься и закрепиться на поверхности.  
\- Всё. – выдохнул Рене.  
От перегрузки и изменений давления можно снова потерять сознание – уже чувствуется подкатывающая тошнота, голова как не своя, все кости словно из теста.  
На Венере рассвет. Солнце поднимается огромным огненным шаром, расцвечивает облака, платформы, корабли, снующие мимо, в самые невообразимые оттенки.  
\- Клеменс. – прошептал Рене, поднимая крышку модуля и на мгновение задыхаясь от холодного свежего ветра, ударившего в лицо.  
\- Рассвет на Венере это самое красивое зрелище, которое… - пробормотал тот, все еще лежа в своем отделении. Выглядит так, словно только что проснулся в своей кровати. – Были когда-нибудь на Венере, док?  
\- Был, но рассветов не встречал.  
Облака, всюду облака, даже платформа погружена в них; туман оседает на коже и металле большими каплями, волосы Рене намокают в минуту, хорошо, что костюм водонепроницаем.  
\- Давай руку.  
Клеменс медленно сел, так же медленно открыл глаза, смотря на Рене.  
Самые зеленые глаза, которые он когда-либо видел.  
Как листва.  
Он моргает и по веснушчатым щекам ползут капельки. Слезы или дождь – какая разница.  
\- Привет, Клеменс. – тихо сказал Адлер.  
\- Привет, Рене. – так же ответил тот, сморгнул влагу, повисшую на ресницах бисеринами, зажмурился. – А я поначалу подумал, что всё еще во сне.  
\- Если бы..  
\- Твоё имя тебе подходит. Ни одно не подходило, а это подходит. – Фритц протянул руку, замер, не решаясь коснуться лица Рене, и тогда тот сам чуть подался вперед, ложась холодной мокрой щекой в его ладонь, мягкую и теплую.  
Потянувшись, обняв его за шею, Клеменс прижал голову Рене к груди, несмело поцеловал в макушку, не решаясь на большее. Втянул ноздрями его запах, знакомясь с ним, пьянея от мысли что вот он, настоящий, живой, рядом. Сложно в это поверить, а не поверить еще сложнее, когда он, такой горячий под ладонями, дышит, его сердце бьется, волосы у него такого чудесного цвета и на носу тоже веснушки, а кончики ресниц светлые.  
\- Всё так, как я представлял.  
\- Ты, я и модуль?  
\- Ага, ты я, и всё. Только ты и я.  
Продрогли оба, опомнились только когда стали зубами дробь выбивать.  
Собирая рассыпавшиеся по отсеку вещи Клеменса, столкнулись лбами, больно; засмеялись.  
\- Нам нужно попасть на нижние уровни? – Рене посмотрел вниз, почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло в бездну. – Здесь есть подъемник?  
\- Есть. Откуда у тебя это? – Клеменс раскрыл рюкзак, достал документы, усмехнулся. – Да ты спецагент, всё предусмотрел.  
\- Они всё это время хранились у меня. – Рене покачал головой. Тот кивнул, отвел взгляд в сторону. – Я не должен был этого делать… Прости…  
\- Нет, всё так, как и должно быть. Я должен был их отправить, может быть, всего этого и не произошло бы.  
Они стояли у края, дожидаясь транспортер, молчали, не зная что сказать. Клеменс молча взял Рене за руку, тот в ответ чуть сжал пальцы, словно соглашаясь.  
\- Звёздный медицинский крейсер Федерации, корабль класса ТСВ БЛ-04, пятнадцатый уровень, Рене Адлеру. – тихо сказал Рене.  
\- Теперь я знаю, куда писать. – кивнул Клеменс.

Венера. Колония Федерации. Второй пояс, горная цепь Гармонии.

Томаты в такой почве лучше не сажать, а вот кукуруза хорошо поднялась. Лук зацвел – отовсюду с кочек тянет сладким, раскачиваются красные и фиолетовые шары соцветий на тонких длинных ножках; бабочка-мутант проплыла мимо, лениво размахивая огромными крыльями, лежащий у крыльца лис поднял голову, потянул носом и улегся обратно, свернувшись клубком.  
\- Кому-то и жара нипочем, а? – прошептал Пер, подходя к ограде. Вытер рукавом лицо, не обращая внимания на разводы грязи. – Эй, есть кто тут?  
\- Есть… - отозвались из глубины примитивного сада. – Проходите, не бойтесь, он не кусачий.  
\- А я и не боюсь… - улыбнулся Пер, вот только кролик за пазухой заволновался.  
Среди чахлых розовых кустов сидел старик в старомодной соломенной шляпе и пил кофе из большой кружки—аромат напитка пропитал всё вокруг. Увидев Пера, он рассмеялся.  
\- Жирафа в моём саду еще не было…  
Тот улыбнулся, не обидевшись.  
\- Ну вот теперь есть… - подойдя ближе, Пер понял, что ошибался: сидящий на скамейке мужчина был молод, это тень от акации ложилась на его лицо, делая его старше. Но при взгляде в синие глаза, окруженные сетью морщинок, ощущение того, что тот старше на пару десятков лет, не отпускало.  
\- Я думал… Это ведь вы – Арне?  
\- Я. Кофе будешь? Присаживайся. Нечасто у меня гости бывают.  
\- Спасибо… - Пер взял кружку, глотнул, выдохнул. Обернулся, кивнул в сторону дома. – Настоящий?  
\- Дом? – улыбнулся Арне. – Да.  
\- А лис?  
\- А вот он – нет… - рассмеялся мужчина. – Как догадался что голограмма?  
\- У меня тут… - Пер достал кролика за шкирку, тот затрепыхался и покорно повис, дергая носом. – Лиса бы еще за сотню метров учуяла…  
\- Жираф и кролик… - протянул Арне. – Жаль, что не барашек. А то был бы полный комплект.  
\- Барашка сложно спрятать под комбинезоном. – Пер пожал плечами. – Знаете, я ведь по делу.  
\- Отлично. – тот встал, отряхнул потрепанные брюки. – Оставь кролика в саду.  
\- Он сгрызет все твои розы. Правда, у него зубы как бритва.  
\- Пусть грызёт. – махнул рукой Арне. – Они всё равно не растут.  
\- Это потому что ты не умеешь за ними ухаживать… - Пер нес скамейку, поднос с чашками и кофейник в дома, следуя за хозяином. – Я научу.  
Внутри было темно и прохладно, чуть пахло сосновой смолой и чем-то пряным.  
\- Ты не голоден?  
\- Голоден, но вначале мне нужно поговорить с тобой. – Пер сел в старое плетеное кресло, которое скрипнуло под ним, но выдержало. Арне примостился на подлокотнике дивана, скрестив на груди руки.  
\- Мне Клеменс послал… - начал он, на что хозяин дома только улыбнулся. – Ты ведь знаешь Клеменса?  
\- Ну, допустим, знаю…  
\- Он сказал найти тебя. – Пер пошевелил пальцами босых ног. – У нашего с ним общего друга проблема. Большая беда.  
\- Опять Торстен в дерьмо вляпался? – усмехнулся Арне. – Что-то никогда не меняется.  
\- Он не вляпался. – рыжие брови сошлись на переносице. – Его вляпали. На него повесили всех собак, точно не могу сказать, при чем тут собаки, но так Клаудио говорит... А все это из-за пожара, а он не виноват.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? – Арне встал и прошелся по комнате, переставил с места на место запыленную статуэтку. – Если его обвинили в этом…  
\- Да потому что я знаю, что он не виноват. – Пер не удержался, вскочил, чуть не ткнувшись головой в низкий потолок. – Он никогда бы не стал поджигать корабль. Там же люди! И кролики! И сад! Они Торстена совсем не знают!  
\- Погоди, погоди… - Арне замахал руками. – Сядь, тебя становится слишком много… Я даже подробностей не знаю… Мне нужно взглянуть на дело, чтобы понять хотя бы толику того, что ты сейчас вывалил мне на голову…  
\- Значит ты поможешь? – заулыбался великан.  
\- А вот этого я не говорил. – посерьезнел Арне, отчего Пер снова поднялся, подошел к нему медленно, навис над ним, словно запыленная скала и осторожно но крепко схватил его за ворот рубашки.  
\- Ты поможешь. – проговорил он. Арне только глаза закатил.  
\- Ты умеешь убеждать, да вот только что я с этого получу? Адвокатам принято платить, если ты не знаешь…  
Пер на несколько мгновений растерялся, а после заулыбался как прежде.  
\- У меня есть деньги! - довольно выдал он. И добавил, после того, как Арне рассмеялся. – А еще я душу тебе продам, только бы у тебя получилось.  
Смех стих, хозяин дома вздохнул, отворачиваясь, взъерошил грязные кудри, мотнул головой.  
\- Вначале мы пообедаем… - тихо сказал он, оборачиваясь. – А потом ты мне расскажешь всё-всё, что знаешь. Рейс в Космопорт завтра утром. Мы всё успеем.

Внешнее кольцо, доки Венеры.

\- Здесь мне еще никогда не удавалось побывать… - тихо сказал Рене, следуя за Клеменсом. Тот время от времени останавливался передохнуть и постоянно тер глаза, из-за чего у него был вид расплакавшегося мальчишки.  
\- Это военные доки, нам повезло, что мы пришвартовались с внешнего кольца… - Фритц встал перед лифтом, задрал голову, выдохнул. – Что там написано?  
\- Двадцать шестая база.  
\- Нам сюда… - Клеменс потянул его за собой в стеклянную кабину.  
\- Ты так и не сказал, кого мы ищем.  
\- Это… - Клеменс смутился. – Это близкий друг Торстена. Ему не безразлично, что с ним будет. Но он был за третьим кольцом Сатурна, они вернулись вот только… Он, наверное, даже и не знает, что произошло…  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что они только вернулись? – удивился Рене.  
\- Я очень хорошо запоминаю даты и числа… - тот пожал плечами. – Я помню, как Торстен говорил мне… Мы должны были бы стоять возле Венеры в это время… Они могли бы встретиться.  
\- Похоже, это в самом деле очень близкий его друг… - заметил Адлер, покраснев.  
Они вышли на посадочную полосу и Рене ахнул – корабли такой величины были редкостью, и он еще ни разу не видел военного крейсера.  
Почти черный, чуть отливающий синевой в ярком солнечном свете, закрылки сложены, турбины спрятаны в специальных отсеках, как и положено. Мирно спящий огромный лев, в точности такой, какой изображен на одном из бортов – на дыбах и с золотым ключом в когтистых лапах.  
\- «Синий лев»- один из самых больших кораблей Федерации! – раздалось позади них. Они обернулись и кивнули улыбающемуся чернявому мужчине, разбирающему по ящикам инструменты. – Экскурсий на сегодня не запланировано, парни.  
\- Нам не экскурсию… - Клеменс кашлянул. – Нам нужен Михаэль.  
\- Многим он нужен… - усмехнулся тот, отряхнул куртку с нашивками Португальской первой дивизии. – Он в увольнении. Приходите через пару недель…  
\- Мы торопимся… - начал Клеменс, но тут Рене тронул его за руку, достал из кармана свой пропуск, показал удивленному мужчине.  
\- Я с Байера. Я его лечащий врач. У нас нет времени, поэтому будьте добры позвать его.  
Клеменс посмотрел на Рене, сдерживая улыбку, а мужчина обернулся к кораблю и во всю силу своих легких крикнул:  
\- Петер!!!  
Из люка высунулась голова в шлеме, какие обычно носят военные на старых фотографиях, затем показались руки, длинновязый механик выбрался и сел на бортик возле спуска.  
\- Незачем так кричать! – рассмеялся он. – Что там, еду принесли?  
\- Не, спустись-ка на минуту!  
\- Ну он точь-в-точь как наш Пер… - пробормотал Клеменс и Рене тихо рассмеялся – зрелище и впрямь было презабавнейшее – два метра человеческого тела спускались по тонкой стальной лестнице.  
\- Ну что тут у вас? Новенькие? Экскурсию провести? – великан добродушно улыбался, щуря свои удивительные глаза. Рене вдруг почувствовал себя крошечным, а это, к слову, нечасто случалось даже на Байере, где во высокорослых не было недостатка.  
\- Нет, им нужен Майкл… - улыбнулся чернявый, надевая куртку и оказываясь лейтенантом Феррейрой. – Свозишь их в Ганимед?  
\- Куда деваться… - тот пожал плечами, стянул перчатки, шлем и грязную спецовку, быстро переоделся. – Ну, маленький народ, топайте за мной…  
Рене уже было хотел съязвить, но промолчал, а Клеменс шел рядом с ним, хмыкая и чертыхаясь, напарываясь иногда на ящики.  
\- Дай руку… - не выдержал Адлер, осторожно сжал мягкую ладонь. – Вот так.  
\- Первоклашки, ни дать ни взять… - заметил Петер, обернувшись. – Медовый месяц что ли?  
\- Вроде того… - отозвался Клеменс, а Рене раскраснелся. – Далеко идти?  
\- Идти - нет, а вот ехать – далеко… - Петер подошел к неподходящему для его размеров клаудмобилю, втиснулся на переднее сиденье. – Можете сесть позади… Только чур не тискаться тут!  
\- Мы не… - буркнул Рене, но послушно уселся, с удовольствием отмечая про себя, что Клеменс теплый и сидеть так близко к нему очень приятно.

В Ганимеде было гораздо люднее, чем даже в Космопорте, в котором толпы народу – обычное явление. Сновали клаудмобили и плазмоциклы, таксисты кричали и махали из открытых окон, мамочки с колясками, вереницы детей, возглавляемые преподавателями, просто зеваки…  
\- У вас тут праздник какой-то? – удивился Рене.  
\- У нас тут каждый день так… - рассмеялся Петер, махнул кому-то, высунулся почти наполовину из окна. – Привет, куриные задницы!  
Парни в летной форме с сине-белыми нашивками только показали пару неприличных жестов ему в ответ.  
\- Эй, наших не видели?  
Темнокожий пилот со знаками артиллерийского училища на груди, совсем мальчишка, показал куда-то в неопределенном направлении.  
\- Спасибо! – и они вновь заскользили по улицам вверх и вниз.  
Рене и Клеменс крутили головами по сторонам, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали – для них, выросших на кораблях дальнего плавания, все эти городские сутолоки казались чем-то волшебным, похожим на праздник или карнавал – яркие одежды людей, выкрашенные во всевозможные цвета дома, всюду флаги и цветочные горшки, отливает перламутром разметка на дорогах, неоновые бордюры…  
\- Самый красивый город Федерации… - кивнул Петер, с умилением глядя на них. – Ей-Богу, первоклашки…

Таверна находилась в самом центре города и местом была очень популярным, поэтому на входе было не протолкнуться. Красавицы-стюардессы с огромных пассажирский лайнеров тянули разноцветные коктейли, пилоты и солдатня вились рядом, как рой пчел у цветов, кто-то галантно протягивал зажигалку даме, кто-то уже договаривался о свидании.  
\- Нам вовнутрь… - кивнул Петер. – Проходите, не стесняйтесь толкаться локтями, а то тут можно до закрытия простоять…  
Впрочем, внутри народу было не меньше.  
Звучала музыка, кто-то танцевал совсем старомодный твист, с треском разлетались бильярдные шары по зеленому сукну, на отполированные столики летели карты и кости.  
\- Эй! – Петер махнул обеими руками над головой.  
Рослые ребята, загорелые, смешливые, у глаз морщинки, а в глазах миллионы намотанных на одометр километров.  
\- Садитесь к нам… - один из них подвинулся, с любопытством взглянул на Клеменса, Рене и его нашивки «Байера», после объяснения кивнул. – Да, Майкл с нами, скоро подойдет, подождите здесь…  
Майкл… Рене усмехнулся – они называют его по-своему.  
Их капитан – громкоголосый, хмельной, сидит в расстегнутой куртке, наброшенной на голое тело и, глядя на него понимаешь смысл слов из старинных книг про пиратов -- «морской волк»… Космический волк, или лев, кому как. Попугая на плече не хватает и потрепанной треуголки…  
У старпома грустные глаза, усталые, похожие на неспокойное море… Он то и дело возвращается к книге в кожаном переплете, которую безуспешно пытаются отобрать то темнокожий пилот, то бортовой механик со странным именем «Банэ».  
\- Регата через неделю… - говорит капитан Терри. – И мы ее выиграем, уж поверьте мне!  
Они верят, пьют за победу, наливают и Клеменсу с Рене, но те сидят тихо, улыбаясь шуткам и изредка отвечая на вопросы, чувствуя здесь себя чужими, но такими близкими друг другу. Клеменс нашел под столом руку Адлера, чуть сжал ее, встретился с ним взглядом.  
\- Не хилый такой медовый месяц… - попытался пошутить Рене и зарделся.

Михаэль появился только через пару часов, все такой же улыбчивый, каким и запомнил его с последней встречи Клеменс. Пожимал руки товарищам, отвечая на расспросы, и тут наткнулся взглядом на новоприбывших. Замолчал, замер, нахмурился.  
\- Привет… - и добавил осторожнее. – Клеменс, скажи, что ты просто отдыхать приехал.  
\- Нет… - тот поднялся. Остальные притихли, глядя на них. – Торстен, Михи. Ты не читал новости?  
\- Мы только с Сатурна… - смутился он. – Я позавчера с дельта-сна выбрался, еще ничего не слышал, получил от Торстена несколько писем, но они все старые… - они вышли втроем из таверны, провожаемые обеспокоенными и любопытными взглядами команды.  
\- Рассказывать всё по порядку очень долго… - Клеменс опустил голову. – Его осудили. За пожар на Вердере… Он сейчас дожидается вынесения приговора в Космопорте… Я даже не знаю, где его держат… Отослал Пера и Клаудио за… Ну ты знаешь, за кем…  
\- За Фридрихом? – уточнил Михаэль.  
\- За ним самым. Не нужно делать такое лицо. – Клеменс взглянул исподлобья. – Он единственный сейчас, кто может помочь.  
\- И поэтому ты приехал ко мне…  
\- Послушайте-ка! – Рене вмешался, оборвав Михаэля. – Вы не представляете, что пережил Клеменс для того чтобы передать вам эту новость, ему бы сейчас в боксе после операции лежать, а не рассекать по Космосу! Вы не знаете, сколько правил мы с ним нарушили, чтобы добраться до Ганимеда! А сейчас всё, на что вы способны – препираться из-за какой то старой обиды…  
\- Он ничего не знает… - смутился Клеменс.  
\- Ну и что! – Рене нахмурился, но его пыл потихоньку угас. – Пусть я не в курсе дела, но, как мне кажется, главное сейчас совсем не это!  
\- Храбрый какой медбратик… - усмехнулся Михаэль, Адлер уже было хотел ответить, но прикусил язык.  
\- Правда, Михи. – Клеменс переминался с ноги на ногу. – Забудь ты об этом… Арне должен Торстену. Очень многое должен. Поэтому он и поможет…  
\- Фридрих будет делать что-то, только если ему за это заплатят… - огрызнулся Михаэль. – Неважно чем, деньгами или…  
\- Прекрати… - Рене вздрогнул от перемены в голосе Клеменса. Наивный мальчик с корабля-фермы куда-то пропал, уступив место уверенному в себе человеку, пусть и потрепанного огнем, водой и медными трубами. – Твоя ревность сейчас…  
\- Прости… - тот запустил пятерню в свои буйные кудри, вздохнул. – Идёмте. Попробуем что-нибудь решить прямо сегодня… Хотя бы спросим господина Фридриха, чем он там занимается…

Космопорт Венеры.

Сумка приятно давила на плечо, доказывая тот факт, что и плечо и сумка существуют. Конечно, пара его товарищей с факультета психологии и философии поспорили бы по этому поводу, но не о них сейчас речь. Сумка продолжает давить на плечо, мерно раскачивается в такт шагу, иногда ударяется в бедро и там наверняка уже назревает синяк, но…  
\- Не тяжело? – спрашивает Пер и лучезарно улыбается.  
Арне покачал головой, переложил лямку на другое плечо, потер шею.  
\- Мы уже почти пришли, отдохнем там…  
Они выглядят как два дачника – потертая старая одежда, головы прикрывают кепки, Пер босиком, Арне шаркает старыми шлепанцами. На плечах великана рюкзак, за пазухой спит кролик.  
\- Двое сумасшедших на краю мира… - прошептал Фридрих, опуская свою карту в зев банковского аппарата. Деньги быстро перекочевали в старый рыжий кожаный кошелек, робот запиликал что-то насчет благодарностей и протянул чек. Машинально смяв его и отправив в корзину, Арне усмехнулся.  
\- Ну что…. – он потрепал уставшего но довольного Пера по плечу. – Нужно найти где б переночевать и поесть… А завтра мы уже будем в пути…

Они извели всю воду в душе, и хозяин мотеля уже стал было ворчать, но замолчал, когда банкнота в сто кредитов легла на стол. Вскоре был готов легкий ужин – обычная венерианская еда колонистов, стакан горячительного для Арне - Пер отказался пить, сказав, что никогда не пробовал эту гадость и не собирается пробовать. Зато куски дыни привели его в полный восторг.  
\- Вкуснее чем у нас на Вердере…  
Арне пил странную смесь скотча и настойки для полоскания горла, смотрел в окно, наблюдая жутковатый закат, закутался в куртку, когда стало совсем холодно. Сигареты таяли в его пальцах одна за другой, нужно было сходить вниз за новой пачкой, пока не закрылись все киоски.  
\- Хватит курить… - Пер подошел, накрыл его плечи пледом, больше похожим на солдатское одеяло. – Тебе грустно?  
\- Очень… - кивнул Арне. – Я однажды очень сильно обидел человека, которого кажется любил… И теперь… Теперь боюсь, что не смогу ему помочь…  
Великан кивнул, садясь рядом на стул, сложил руки на подоконнике, уперся в них подбородком.  
\- Почему ты его обидел?  
\- Долгая история… - Арне замолчал, выдохнул дым в сумерки за окном. – Думал что смогу заменить ему… другого… Не получилось… Теперь мы не общаемся… мы уже восемь лет не говорим…  
\- Глупо из-за обиды не разговаривать… - подытожил Пер.  
\- Глупо… - кивнул Арне, коснулся ладонью его рыжих волос. – Ложись, ты же устал. Так и не отдохнул ни часа… Мне нужно бумаги посмотреть.  
\- Я помогу. – вызвался Пер. – Сходить за сигаретами?

Утром серебристый шаттл Федерации увозил их с орбиты и мало кто мог в двух хорошо одетых людях узнать тех оборванцев, которые плелись по пустой улице Гармонии. Плечо того, что пониже, оттягивала вниз увесистая сумка, второй, рыжий великан, нес в руке клетку, в которой мирно спал белый кролик.


End file.
